Phantom of NCIS
by Silverstonedragon
Summary: Sequel to NCIS Phantom.Danny goes to school, makes new friends, and spends time with our favorite agents, all while trying to hide his ghost half.2nd part of my NCIS Phantom series.
1. Chapter 1

**Sequel**** to NCIS Phantom.**

Danny put the box down on the floor just inside the door of the house. He would have carried more, but he knew that the old lady across the road was watching them. Tony was unable to get any of the two bedroom apartments in his old building, so he had bought a house instead.

"Good work Danny. That's the last of them." Tony said.

"Thanks Uncle Tony." Danny said. The summer was almost over, and school would be starting soon. He would be going into the eleventh grade. The only good thing was that maybe he could start new here, and he wouldn't be considered a nerd or freak. Danny started shaking.

Tony saw this. "You okay Danny? Do you need to burn off some energy? I know you haven't been using you powers for awhile, and I know how that makes you shaky " He said. "We can spar if you want, or take a run around the block."

"That'd be cool. I could use a run around the block. Let me change into something else. I don't think it would be a good ideal to run in jeans." Danny said. "You should change too. I don't think it's a good ideal to run in a button up shirt, and slacks."

"Hey, I just got off work." Tony said, but he went into the two story house to change clothes. He went into his bed room, and saw all his things already set up and everything. He changed his clothes, and went back downstairs. "You put everything away as you went?" He asked his nephew.

"Yes. I found it easier to do it that way." Danny said, lacing up his running shoes. "Let's go." He said.

Danny and Tony started out of the house. Tony stopped to lock the door, and Danny pulled out a remote thing, and pressed the button. "What's that for?" Tony asked as they started their run.

"It's for the ghost shield I put in the attic this morning." Danny said.

"Oh." Tony and Danny said nothing else the whole run. Danny was scoping the area for any trouble. Ghost activity wasn't as high here as it was in Amity Park, but it was still something he had to do. The house they bought was close to the portal, and Danny hoped he could change the basement into a lab so he could move everything there. It would take some time and money to do so, but Danny knew he would get it done before the next summer since he had a lot of the supplies he needed in the warehouse a long with the weapons.

As they rounded the corner by the house, Danny and Tony both saw an elderly lady standing on their porch. They exchanged a look, and ran up to the woman. "Hello." Tony said.

"Oh, hi. I'm Maggie Mae James. I live across the road right over there." She pointed to the house on the other side of the street. "I've come to welcome you to the neighborhood. I saw you moving things in earlier, so I didn't want to bother you." She said to Danny, not realising Tony was also moving in.

"Oh thank you. We are glad to be living here. It's such a nice neighborhood." Danny said.

"We? You're both moving in?" Maggie Mae asked.

"Yeah. I'm Tony DiNozzo, and this is my nephew Danny Fenton." Tony said, reaching out to shake the woman's hand.

"Oh. You're his uncle? I thought for sure you two were lovers." The elderly lady laughed.

Danny laughed too. "Nope. Uncle Tony is taking care of me until I graduate high school because my parents and older sister died a few months ago." Danny said.

"Oh that's so sad. I'm sorry to hear about that. How old are you?" The woman asked.

"I'm seventeen. I was sixteen when it happened." Danny said.

"Well you are a brave boy talking about it so well." Maggie Mae said.

"I've cried all my tears a long time ago." Danny answered. "I know they wouldn't want me to be sad because they are gone. I know they are in a better place. Now if you'll please excuse me, I've burned some energy, and have to finish setting everything up in the living room." Danny said, going into the house.

"Did I say something wrong?" Maggie Mae asked Tony.

"Oh, no. Their deaths don't bother Danny too much anymore. He knows their in a better place. And Danny has a lot of pent up energy, and the run around the block didn't help a whole lot. He needs to keep busy and burn some off or he'll never get to sleep." Tony says. "I'm very glad to meet you. Thank you for the welcome. I also must go. Danny will need some help moving the furniture." Tony shook the woman's hand, and went into the house.

"That didn't sound rude, did it Uncle Tony?" Danny asked. He was moving the couch, proving he didn't need any help from Tony.

"No. I don't know if she thought it was or not, but I didn't think it was." Tony said. He then walked upstairs to take a shower and change clothes. Tony and Danny had gotten used to each other, and Tony had even gotten used to the ghosts that seem to hover around Danny. Tony never realised just how sensitive to the ghosts he was. Danny had told him that as long as they live together, Tony would see, hear, and even smell the ghosts. Tony had even talked to them a few times. It wasn't as strange as he thought it was, talking to ghosts. He had even seen the other members of the team talking to ghosts. They never let anyone else see them do it, but they let each other know.

Danny pushed the giant book shelf against the wall, and started putting the books and knickknacks on it. It wouldn't take long with his powers, but he didn't want to use them. It still didn't take long because he could still move fast. Danny was happy to be living a normal life in a new town, even though he missed his old one and all his friends. He hoped he would make new friends in his new school. He would be starting his new school the next day, and he was nervous.

Danny and Tony spent most of the day setting the house up. Later Danny helped Tony make dinner, and then he went to bed. Early the next morning, Danny got up, and got dressed for school. He took a shower, and put on a pair of black jeans, and a white T-shirt. He shaved and put his hair into a ponytail, letting his messy bands fall over his right eye. He went to the kitchen, and made himself breakfast. He noticed Tony's running shoes weren't at the door, and wished he could have went jogging with him. Danny did a few quick exercises in the middle of the kitchen, then walked out of the house after grabbing his school bag. He threw it over his shoulder, and started in the direction of the school DSS had chose to send him. It was close enough that he didn't have to ride the bus, and that was a good thing. He would burn some energy that way.

Danny walked the two miles to school. Tony wasn't to fond of the idea that Danny would walk the two miles to school, but agreed it was okay after Danny told him it was a good way to burn energy before school. Being over energized in school would only lead to him getting into trouble. Danny walked up to the entrance with all the other students. THe other students were too busy even notice him, not that it bothered Danny. He went to the front office to talk to the principle about his schedule. The woman at the front desk smiled at him. "Good morning young man. Can I help you?" She asked. Her name tag said Jessica Hathy.

"I'm here to see Principle Hardy." Danny said. He wasn't as nervous as he thought he would be. "I just moved here. I'm Danny Fenton."

"Alright." Jessica pushed a button, and told Principle Hardy that Danny was there. "Go right in." Jessica told him.

Danny knocked on the door, and went inside. "Hello Principle Hardy." He said.

"Good morning Mr. Fenton." Principle Hardy said. She had bright red hair to her shoulders. The red seemed unnatural. She also had beautiful blue eyes. She kind of reminded Danny of Penelope Spectra a little. "Welcome to Jackson Memorial High School. Here is your uniform. You must wear it on monday." She handed him a few pairs of black slacks, a few black button up shirts, and two red ties. "For the first week all the students are allowed to wear regular clothes. You can wear whatever shoes you like. You will get your gym clothes from the coach. You have to take gym this year, but not next. You may add a few personal touches to your uniform, but nothing too dramatic. We want you to spend more time on your studies than on your clothing style. You can wear your necklace, and your earrings. You can only wear one ring on your hand until senior year, then you can wear one, and your class ring. Facial piercings are not allowed. Please keep your hair as neat as possible. Do you bangs only do that? Will they go into you ponytail?" She asked.

"No ma'am they won't. I've tried. I will not get it cut either. I like it the way it is, and so did my mother. I will keep it up in a ponytail, and I'm afraid that's as neat as it gets." Danny said. He would rather switch school than cut his hair. He liked it this way. He wasn't going to let the Penelope look alike tell him what to do with his hair.

"Alright Mr. Fenton. As long as you keep it up and neat, that's fine. Here is you schedule. If you need anything else, feel free to ask me, or any of the other staff members. The students might help you as well." Principle Hardy smiled at Danny. "You are quiet the looker. I'm sure you'll have a girlfriend in no time at all. Good luck Mr. Fenton." She said.

"I already have a girlfriend back in Amity Park. I plan on marring her too." Danny said.

"Yes well as bad as this sounds, things change. Amity Park is a long ways away. I hear long distance relationships never work." Principle Hardy said.

Danny laughed. "Long distance my ass." He said as he walked out.

"Watch the language young man." Principle Hardy called after him.

Danny waved his hand in the air so she knew he had at least heard her. He then looked down at his paper to find his first class. As he looked, he didn't see the big teenager in front of him, and ran right into him. If not for all his training, Danny probably would have fallen on his butt from the impact. "Sorry about that. I didn't see you there." Danny said, then sighed when he saw the football jacket the teen was wearing.

"Didn't see me? Are you blind or something? I'm not little dude." The football player said.

"I wasn't looking up. I was just trying to figure out my first class." Danny said, hoping this teen wouldn't try to start a fight with him. Danny didn't want to have to tell his uncle he had gotten into a fight on his first day. he also didn't want to hurt the kid. If the football player went after him, Danny wasn't going to sit back, and take it. He was going to fight back, even if it got him in trouble. Teacher tended to believe the football players before they believed others, but that didn't bother Danny. He knew the truth, and that was all that mattered.

"You're first class, huh? Can I help?" The football player mocked.

"Thank, but no thanks. I can get it." Danny said. He looked around, and then walked around the football player. The teen was the sam height as Danny, but was a lot wider. Danny might look like he worked out a lot, even though he did, but this kid looked like he worked out all the time, everyday.

"Hey I'm talking to you. You don't just walk off when someone is talking to you." The football player said, putting his hand on Danny's shoulder.

Danny stopped even though he knew the hand wouldn't stop him from moving. He turned his head, and looked at the teen. "I don't want any trouble. This is my first day at this school, and I don't want to have to go home and tell my uncle I beat a football player up on my first day." Danny said.

"Beat me up? I don't think you could. I eat people like you up for breakfast." The football player said. By now a few students have gathered around to watch.

Danny smirked. "I doubt that. Please excuse me. I need to get to class before the bell rings. have time to deal with an idiotic football player." Danny said.

Everyone gathered around gasped. "What did you call me pip-squeak?" Said football player growled.

"You heard me." Danny shook the football player's hand off with ease, and left to find his first class room just as the bell rang. Danny was saved by the bell. The football player went to his first class, but Danny heard him say something about the next time they met. Danny laughed to himself, and went into his homeroom class.

**I hope you like. I wasn't going to put it up yet, but I really wanted to. I don't think I'll be updating this one every day like I did the first one. I have to crochet a baby blanket for my older brother's unborn baby. I'm going to give it to them as a gift. Then my sister wants me to make her one. I also have to finish the last chapter of one of my other stories. I've got writers block for that one though. Reviews make me happy, and want to write faster, so review if you want the next chapter up faster**


	2. Chapter 2

**I didn't put a disclaimer on the frist chapter, so here it is. I do not won NCIS or Danny Phantom. **

After entering his homeroom, Danny found a seat near the back, and sat down. He didn't want to be in the front of the class because he wanted to try and keep a low profile, even with the thing in the hallway with the football player. People would not forget it, Danny knew this. The other teen was a football player, and a big one at that, and Danny was just a new student who didn't know anyone. Danny sighed. The other students piled in, some looking at him and whispering. Danny could hear every word they were saying. His ghost powers had given him inhanced hearing as he aged. It had sucked at first, being able to hear everything around him at an amplified volume. He had to leave Amity Park for about a week. His parents were worried beyond anything because he was in a lot of pain when he left, but Jazz kept them calm, saying he was just getting fresh air in the woods. His parents weren't happy he didn't go to school, but forgave him when he came back happier than when he left, and no longer in pain. Danny had learned to comtrol it, turn it off and on.

Danny smirked to himself when he heard one group of girl talking. "That's the hotty that called Josh Miller an idiot." One said.

"I know. I heard about that. I can't believe he would do something like that. Josh is a lot bigger than him. Josh could have messed up his nice face." Another one said.

"Come of guys. The kids is obviously insane. No one in their right mind would go up against someone as big an Josh. But he is super hot." A third one said.

By now, Danny had tuned them out, not really caring if they thought he was hot or not. He didn't even pay any attention to any of the girls in the class room, and would do the same to every other girl in the school. Sam was the only one for him, and always would be. He heard a whistling in his ear, and reached up to tap the invisible speaker in his right ear. He also picked up a book to disguise his talking. "In class." He whispered.

_"Sorry dude. Just wanted to let you know that I did some research on your new school, and found out that there is suposed to be the ghost of a teen who drowned in the pool floating around the hallways. It could just be a rumour, but you never know." _Tucker's voice said.

"Thanks man. I'll be sure to look into that." Danny said. Tucker hung up, and the teacher walked in. Danny put his book down, and waited for class to start. The teacher looked around, and spotted Danny. He pointed to him, and motioned for him to come up.

"You are Daniel Fenton, right?" He asked.

"Yes Mr. Fatts." Danny said, reading the name tag on his shirt.

"Attention class. This is Daniel Fenton. He just moved to Washington DC and just started here. Please be nice to him and make him feel welcome. So Mr. Fenton, tell us something about yourself." Mr. Fatts smiled at him.

"Okay. I'd rather be called Danny. I moved to DC after my parents and older sister died when our house exploded. I live with my uncle, and do not plan on dating anyone here." Danny flashed a quick smile, then walked to his chair without another word. The eyes of all the studens followed him to his seat. He knew he must have broke some of the girl's hearts with what he said, but he also knew that not all the girls would stop their plans on trying to get him to go out with them.

"Well now. You really are to the point then." Mr. Fatts said. He then started calling role, and had a girl named Fran take it to the office.

Classes went on like normal, with Danny saying close to the same thing everytime a teacher had him speak. He saw a blond girl giggle at his last words, but everyone else must have thought it was just strange. He also saw a few of the girls mouth the word 'awwww' when he said his parents and sister were dead. Danny walked into the lunch room, and pulled out the lunch he had made for himself. He hated school food, and would rather eat something he made. He sat down at a table, and started eating. He caught a glance of the football player, Josh Miller, but he left when his friends came to get him.

Danny was munching on a carrot stick when the blonde girl from before sat beside him. "Hi." He chirped. If anyone was the exact oppisite of Sam, it was porbably this girl. Blonde hair, blue eyes, pink shirt, blue caprism and white flipflops. This girl was as girly as they get. "I'm Carly Jennings. I'm in your history class." She added.

"Hi. I'm Danny. I saw you there. You laughed when I said I wasn't going to date anyone." Danny said, then held out a carrot stick. "Want one?" He asked.

"Thanks." She took the carrot, and ate it. "Do you really not plan on dating anyone here?" She asked. "Not that I want to date you, I have a boyfriend already."

"I'm really not going to date anyone here." Danny says, munching on another carrot.

"Why not?" Carly asked.

"I already have a girlfriend. She lives in Amity Park. Her name is Sam Manson." Danny said.

"She sounds nice." Carly said, smiling.

"She's a goth. We've been best friends for year, and then started dating. Principle Hardy said someethinig about our relationship not working out because of the distance. I said, and I quote, 'Long distance my ass'. She told me to watch my language, and all I did was wave my hand as I left." Danny smirked.

Carly giggled again, then got serious. "Did your family really die in an explosion?" She asked.

Danny had expected people to ask him about that. "Yes they did. I was out of the house with some friends at the time. I came to live with my uncle after that." Danny said.

"What does your necklace mean?" Carly asked.

Danny looked down at it and smiled. "The DP is the symbal on our local hero Danny Phantom. The bat is for his girlfriend Darkness. These lines and stuff is for their partner Tech Master. Me and my friends were one of the only ones in town who suported Danny Phantom. The town now loves him and his partners, but years ago when Phantom was on his own, the whole town hated him and thought he was one of the bad guys. He's really a good kids. He's about my age, and kind of looks like me, or so I'm told. My friends Sam and Tucker are always going on about it. I have it because we are, what you might call, a fan club. Tucker made them for us." Danny took out another carrot, and ate it, and then gave one to Carly because she was there.

"That sounds cool." Carly said, taking the carrot for the same reason. Carly looked like she was going to ask another question, but the beel rang, and they had to split ways.

Danny had to explain what happened to his parents a few more times that day. He also had a few girls ask him out even though he had already said he would not date. He politely told them no, and smiled. Each girl acted like it was going to kill them, and that actually made Danny laugh to himself, and also made him glad he was dating Sam, the non-dramatic goth girl. After school, Danny left through the front door, but only because of the camera's trained at the entrance. He didn't want to be on tape going into the school, but not coming out.

He started toward Navel Base that NCIS headquarters was located. h was going to meet up with Tony there because he didn't want to be home alone right now. He had been to the building so many times, that he actually knew the guards at the front by name.

Was walking on the side walk when he heard his name. He stopped and turned around to see Carly comeing up behind him, waving. "Hey wait up." She said as she got close and stopped. "Where ya heading?" She asked.

"I'm meeting up with my uncle where he works." Danny said.

"Really. Cool." Carly started walking the same way. Danny shrugged and followed. "So, how was your first day at school? Did you make any new friends?"

"Just you. I probably made a few ememies, what with all the girls who asked me out. They acted as if I killed them when I said no. I heard one girl had to go home because she wouldn't stop crying." Danny said. "Call me a sadist, but I thought it was funny."

"That's kind of mean." Carly frowned.

"Sorry." Danny huffed a laugh.

"Hey!" Someone called.

Both teens stopped and looked behind them. There was a guy comeing up behind them. For a second Danny thought it was Josh, because he was wearing a footbal jacket, but then realized he wasn't big enough. "Alex." Carly said.

"Hey Carly." The teen said.

"Danny, this is Alexzander Herming, my boyfriend. Alex, this is the new kid, Danny Fenton." Carly said.

"Danny Fenton? It's nice to meet you." Alex said, reaching out to shake Danny's hand.

Danny took his handm and felt the slight jerk of Alex's hand when they made contact. "Sorry. Cold hands." Danny said.

Alex laughed. "Oh, and Carly, sorry I wasn't able to see you at lunch. The coach wanted to see the whole team for something. Speaking of, I heard what you did to Josh Miller. You called him an idiot?" Alex said in a disbelieveing voice.

"Yeah I did." Danny said, starting to walk away. "And if he keeps bugging me, he'll get a lot worse than that." He said.

"Woah, woah, woah." Alex said as the he and Carly started following Danny down the road. "Are you saying that you would go up against Josh Miller? You would fight that guy? Most people run the other way when someone as big as Josh comes by." He said.

"Josh Miller does not scare me. I've gone up against people bigger then him, and won." Danny laughed. "I don't get scare easily. I also don't like bullies."

"Yeah. I'm going out on a limb here, and saying you used to be bullied?" Alex said.

"Yeah, when I was fourteen, by a football player. He got what he deserved though." Danny said.

"Can you fight?" Alex asked.

"Maybe." Danny smirked, then stopped. "You do realize you are following me, right?" He asked.

Alex and Carly exchanged a look. "Yeah. We have to head this way anyway. We won't be following you for much longer." Carly said.

"Oh." Danny said, then started walking again. Alex and Carly once more started walking beside him. Danny heard a whisteling in his ear, and pulled out his cellphone to disguise it. The phone was on silent incase some really called. Danny quickly pushed tapped the speaker before pushing the phine to his ear. "Hey Tuck."

_"Hey Danny. How was your first day of school?" _Tucker asked.

"It wsas fine. Is that what you called for?" Danny asked, laughter in his voice.

_"No man. I though I would be nice and warn you. Skulker is heading your way. We just had a run in with him, and he said, and I quote, 'I believe it is time to pay a visit to the hero whelp'. At first I was confused because he also calls us that, but then I realized he was talking about you." _ Tucker said. _"Alright, alright, hold on a minute."_

Danny heard the speaker shift. _"Hi Danny." _Sam said.

"Hey Sam. How are you?" Danny asked, and saw Carly smile out the corner of his eyes. Carly looked at Alex, and Alex knew instantly that Sam was Danny's girlfriend.

_"I'm fine Danny. I was wondering when you would be stopping by."_ Sam said.

"I don't know Sam. I hope tonight, but I don't know if Uncle Tony has anything planned to celabrate us moving into the new house. All we did yesterday was move boxes, set everything up, and log around the block." Danny said.

_"Energy level still out of wack from where you made Reaper move on?"_ Sam asked.

"Yeah. I hope to get it back to normal soon, but it's hard when I can't get back to my normal routine, ya know." Danny knew he was confusing his knew friends.

_"Not as many ghosts in DC as in Amity Park?" _Sam asked.

_"Have you made any new friends yet?" _Tucker's voice cut over Sam's.

"Yeah I have. I made two new friends. Their names are Carly and Alex." Danny said.

_"What are they like?"_ Tucker asked.

"Carly is like... Take Sam, and flip her around to the oppsite, then you have Carly. Alex is a football player, and Carly's boyfriend. I had a lot of grils ask me out." Danny said.

_"You didn't say yes, did you?" _Sam asked.

"Of course not Sam. Did you put me on speaker?" Danny asked.

_"Yes we did. We better let you go. Bye Danny. I love you." _Sam said.

"Bye Sam. I love you too." Danny said.

_"Hey what about me?" _Tucker broke in.

"I love you too Tuck." Danny laughed. "Bye." Danny closed his phone, and quickly tap the speaker in his ear. "Sorry about that? My friends." He said to his new friends.

"That's cool. This is were he seperate though. That's my house, and my older sister." Carly said. "Hey sis." Carly said, waving to he older blonde woman standing beside a car.

"Hey Carly. Who's your new friend?" The woman asked.

"This is Danny Fenton. He's new to the school. Just moved to DC from a place called Amity Park." Carly said.

"Well then. Welcome to Washington DC. Home of the government, and every thing they do." The woman said.

"Sheron." Carly said.

"Don't worry Carly. It's fine. I better be going. I have to get to the Navel yard to meet up with my uncle at NCIS headquarters." Danny said.

"NCIS? That's quiet the ways away. Do you want a ride?" Sheron asked.

"No ma'am. I'd rather walk. I have a lot of pent up energy, and need to blow it off anyways. Thanks for asking though." Danny said, walking off. Once he got far enough away from them, he went into an ally, and went ghost, and flew to the Navel yard. He landed a few blocks away to change back into Danny. he walked up to the front, and greeted the guard. The guard gave him a visitor's pass, and Danny went upstairs to see his uncle. The moment he stepped off the elavator, his ghost sense went off. Standin next to Gibbs' desk was the ghost of a Marine. Danny was used to this, and went into the bullpen. Gibbs was the only one there. "Hey Gibbs." Danny greeted. "Who died?" He asked.

Gibbs looked up and saw that Danny wasn't looking at him, but beside him. He turned his head, adn blinked s if just realizing that the ghost was beside him. "This is Marine Corpral Drake Jenkins." Gibbs said. "I didn't know he was standing there. He's won't talk to me." He added, turning back to his computer. "I think Abby wants to see you." He said.

"Why would Abby want to see me? She doesn't like me." Danny asked.

"I have idea. She just told me to tell you that when you got here." Gibbs said.

"Okay." Danny shrugged, and went to the elavator. Danny hadn't been to Abby's lab since that first day. And anytime Abby was upstairs when Danny was around, Danny walked off, not wanting to frighten the girl anymore the she was. Abby acted like she didn't like Danny. She had acted like she liked him that first time, but Danny knew that was just for Tony's benifit.

Danny walked into Abby's lab. Abby turned and looked at him. "You're a ghost." She said, pointing a finger at Danny, who just looked at her with wide eyes and shock wrote all over his face.

**A cliffhanger for everyone. I'm not sure when I'll be able to update next. My great-uncle just died. Please review. Reviews make me happy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own NCIS or Danny Phantom.**

"Excuse me? I don't know what you are talking about." Danny said.

"I know you are. I've looked you up. You look exactly like Danny Phantom. Phantom is no longer in Amity Park. He left around the time you did. He's been seen a few times since you left, but he's also been seen here in Washington DC since you got here. I don't know how, but you are Danny Phantom. How did you die? How are you still here? How are we able to touch you. I now understand why it freaked me out when we first met. I can sense spirits more than most people, and I could sense it in you, but it was only for a minute, then it was gone. I don't know how you were able to reel it in, but you are a ghost. Have you told Tony yet? I bet you haven't. It will freak him out if he finds out he's living with a ghost. And it will hurt him to find out his nephew is really dead. You really are his nephew, right? I mean, I heard that a ghost can change their form, but is is true? Can you change your form?" Abby paused to breath, and Danny was almost speachless.

"I wondered if you would ever figure it out. I was trying to avoid you so I wouldn't scare you to death. My ghostly aura is stronger most other ghosts." Danny said. "And to answer your question, yes, I am really Tony's nephew. I can change my form a little. Tony does know, as do Gibbs, Ziva, and McGee. I told them not to tell, and they know it's not their secret to tell. I am Danny Phantom. I am not really dead. I am only half dead. When I was fourteen, my parents build a ghost portal, I went inside it when it didn't work, pressed the 'on' button by mistake, and got zapped. My DNA was fused with the DNA of a ghost." Danny said.

"Really?" Abby asked.

"Yeah. I'd show you, but I don't want to do it in front of the cameras. I shouldn't even be talking about it with you right now with the speakers." Danny said. "I can change my form to look like Phantom."

"Okay. Cool. Did you parents know? I saw that picture of them fighting you." Abby asked. She had calmed down by now, and was talking normaly, were as, she was talk as fast an lightning before.

"No they didn't know. My older sister did, but they didn't. I told them who I was after they died." Danny said.

"You got to talk to them after they died? That's kind of cool."

"Yeah, I got to talk to them. They have moved my now, but they had to live as a ghost for a little while. When people die, they turn into ghosts. Most move on right after that, but some do not. A lot aren't as bad as people think they are, but there are the bad one. A ghost was what made my house explode. He was one of the ones who didn't want to move on after death, but I have to ability to make a ghost move on without them wanting to. I made the ghost move on, but as a consequence, I had to absorb his energy, and that made me shakey. It's been a few months, but I still have a lot of the extra energy. It will take a little while to get rid of it all because I haven't been going ghost as much as I used to. Washington DC doesn't have as many ghosts as Amity Park does." Danny smiled at Abby, who had a big smile plastered on her face.

"That's so cool. That's the real reason you wear the DP on your necklace. What about the bat? And all those funny lines?" Abby asked.

"The bat is one of my partner's sign, and the lines are kind of like the sign for my other partner. Darkness is my girlfriend. And Tech Master is my best friend." Danny explained. Never had he talked about these thing so much at one time.

"Girlfriend? I thought that goth girl was your girlfriend?" Abby said.

"She is. My girlfriend Sam is Darkness. She is not a ghost, but she does use ghost weapons to fight with. Tech Master is my best friend Tucker. He uses his PDA and ghost weapons to fight ghost. His PDA works best of two ghost. One shows up a lot, the other, not so much. Speaking of, I have to go now. I have to find Tony and tell him something. Good bye Abby. Please keep everything we just talked about a secret. Have a good day." Danny walked out of the lab, and went back upstairs. Tony still wasn't there. "Hey Gibbs. Where's Tony?" He asked the grey haired man who was glaring at his computer.

"He's out in the field. We do have to figure out who killed this guy." Gibbs said, slightly pointing to the ghost standing next to him.

"Okay. I'll just start my homework then." Danny nodded to the ghost, who nodded back. He then sat on the floor beside Tony's desk, and started homework. There wasn't a lot of it because it was the first day, so Danny got it done fast. After that, Danny decided to read his entire history book. He was a fast reader, so he was about halfway through the large text book when the rest of Gibbs' team walked off the elevator and into the bullpen. No one really seemed to notice Danny sitting on the floor, but they did take notice of the ghost still standing next to Gibbs.

"Has he talked to you yet Boss?" Tony asked.

"Nope. He did nod to Danny though, which it more then he did for me." Gibbs said, knowing full well that his agents hadn't noticed the half ghost teenager yet.

"Danny?" Tony turned his head and spotted his nephew sitting beside his desk, a history book in his hand, turned to a page somewhere in the middle. "Did you read all that just today?" He asked.

"While waiting for you." Danny said. Tony mouthed the word 'oh' and nodded.

"Oh. I never asked you what Abby wanted." Gibbs said. He had been too buusy trying to get his computer to work right to ask, even though he talked to him when he got back.

"Abby? Abby asked you something?" McGee asked.

"I thought you were avoiding her." Ziva said.

"I was, but she wanted to talk to me about something, so I went to her lab. When I got there, she pointed to me, and said I was a ghost." Danny said. Everyone stared wided eyed at the teen. "At first I tried to deny it, but in the end, she already knew, and wasn't taking no for an answer. I don't mind her knowing because I know she will keep it a secret. Abby's cool. I did learn that I was right about why she the way she did when I frist met her. Abby is very sensitve to a ghostly aura. Even more so than you are now. Abby sensed my ghostly half, and it freaked her out." Danny smirked.

"Okay. I didn't know that either." DiNozzo said. "Did you make any new friends at school today?" He then asked the teen.

"I did. I met this girl at lunch. Her name is Carly. I also met her boyfriend, Alex. She thought something I said in the class we have together was funny. When the teacher asked me to tell the class something about myself, I said, I'd rather be called Danny. I moved to DC after my parents and older sister died when our house exploded. I live with my uncle, and do not plan on dating anyone here. She thought the part about the girls was funny. and even though I said this, a had a few girls try and ask me out." Danny said, getting up off the floor after putting his book back in his bag.

Tony laughed. "That is funny. You actually said that?" Tony asked. "Did you finish your homework?"

"Yes Uncle Tony, sort of." Danny said.

"What do you mean 'sort of'?" Tony asked.

"I need to go see Ducky for something. That was part of he reason I came here to meet you. I need to ask him a few questions for my biology class. I was told to ask a doctor the questions, so I chose Ducky. See you later." Danny said. He walked to the elavator, and went to autopsy.

When Danny walked up to the door, it opened. "I'm afraid I still have nothing for you Jethro." Ducky said.

"I'm not here for that Ducky." Danny said.

Ducky turned to look at Danny. "Oh Daniel. It's you. I'm sorry. I keep expecting Jethro to come now to see me." He said.

"That's okay Ducky. I was wondering if you would help me with something for class. I need to ask a doctor a few questions for my biology class. Can I ask you?" Danny asked.

"Of course Daniel. Ask away." Ducky said.

Danny asked the questions as Ducky finished the autopsy on the body of the ghost still standing over Gibbs in the bullpen. Ducky answered all the question that were asked of him, and after that, he signed the paper. Danny went back upstairs with promise to send 'Jethro' down right away. Danny walked into the bullpen, and noticed that the marine's ghost had vanished from the eyes of the humans, but Danny could still see him. "Hey Gibbs, Ducky wants to see you." Danny said.

"Okay." Gibbs said, getting up to go see the ME.

"I'm going to the bathroom Uncle Tony." Danny said.

Tony looked up and saw Danny looking at the empty air. He figured it was the Marine's ghost. "Okay Danny." Tony said, looking back at the papers on his desk. He knew good and well that Danny was not going to the bathroom to use it. He was going to go ghost, and talk to the Marine.

Danny put his bag beside Tony's desk, and went into the bathroom. After making sure no one was there, he went ghost. A white rings formed around Danny's waist. It split in two and each one traveled the length of his body. One going up, the other going down. After the rings vanished, danny stood in his Phantom uniform. Black cargo pants with many pockets and his two gun holsters with guns. His black and white boots, form fitting hooded shirt, and white gloves.

Danny went into the bullpen as Phantom, and up to the Marine's ghost. "Hello sir." Phantom said, standing up straight, all the while still foating about an inch above the floor.

"Hi." The Marine said.

"So you do talk? My name is Danny Phantom." Phantom said, holding out his hand to shake.

The Marine looked at the hand for a second, then reached out. "Corporal Drake Jenkins." He said, shaking Phantom's hand.

"It's nice to meet you." Phantom said. "I'm sorry you're dead. Agent Gibbs will do everything he can to find out what happened, and who did it, even if you don't talk to him."

"How do you know I won't talk to him?" Corporal Jenkins asked.

"I'm that kid who came in a few hours ago. My other name is Danny Fenton. I'm half ghost." Phantom said.

"Half ghost? How is that possible?" Corporal Jenkins asked, confused beyond reason.

Phantom explained to the Marine how he became Phantom. Corporal Jenkins was amazed that something like that could happen. "Are you going to move on?" Danny asked.

"Move on? I don't have to be a ghost?" Corporal Jenkins asked.

"Of course not. You can move on if you want. People turn into ghosts when they die, but they have a choice whether they want to move on or not. My parents and older sister have moved on after spending two or so weeks as ghosts." Phantom said.

"Your parents are dead?" Corporal asked.

"Yeah. A ghost named Reaper set our house to explode. My parents and older sister were in the house at the time. I was out fighting a ghost that didn't know just who I was." Phantom said.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Corporal Jenkins said. "How do I move on?" He then asked.

"Just want to. That's all you have to do. If you don't fell you can, I can make you move on, but I don't want to do that." Phantom said.

"You can make someone move on?" Corporal Jenkins asked.

"Yes I can. I forced Reaper too a few months ago." Phantom said. "I don't like to do it, but I can. In order to do it, I have to absorb part of the ghost's energy, and that makes me shakey."

"Okay." Corporal Jenkins paused, and closed his eyes. "I can't do it. I want to, but I can't." He said.

"I can promise you that Agent Gibbs will find who did it. Can you tell me who killed you? Do you know?" Phantom asked.

"I think it was my lover. I don't know why he did it though. I thought he loved me." Corporal Jenkins said, crying.

Phantom had seen a ghost cry before, heck, he had cried before, but it was still kind of strange. "It's alright Corporal. I'll make sure Agent Gibbs figures out if he really did it or not." Phantom said.

"I still don't think I can move on. I want to know if Tommy really did it. I loved him so much. I know it's strange for me to love a guy, not as much as it used to be, but still." Corporal Jenkins said.

"I don't think it's strange. I will do my best to help Agent Gibbs find out who did it. If it turns out he did do it, what will you do?" Phantom asks, eyeing the Marine. He had a feeling he already knew the answer though.

"I'm going to make him life a living hell until the day he dies, then I'm going to move on." Corporal Jenkins said.

"Alright then. But promise me that if he didn't do it, you will move on. I don't want you to be a ghost for long if you don't need to. I've seen what being a ghost for long periods of time can do to someone. I hate it. Do you promise?" Phantom asked.

"I promise. There is something about you. I can't put my finger on it, but I know it's there. Do you know what it is?" Corporal Jenkins asked.

"I might, but I'd rather not talk about it if I can help it." Phantom said.

"Okay. How old are you anyway?" Corporal Jenkins asked.

"Seventeen." Phantom replied.

"Seventeen? And you've been like this since you were fourteen? Wow." Corporal Jenkins said.

"You need to talk to Gibbs. He'll help you. You don't have to tell him it might be your lover, all you need to do is tell them were you died. I heard my uncle say they didn't think you died where they found you. Do you know where you died?" Phantom asked.

"I do. I keep wanting to think it was Tommy, but it could have also been one of the guys in my platoon. I only got a quick look at them before they stabbed me. In a way, it looked like Tommy, but there is a guy in my platoon that kind of looks like him, so I don't know." Corporal Jenkins still had tears running down his face.

"I'll let Gibbs know he might want to look at the both of them if you don't want to. Speaking of Gibbs, there he is. Talk to him." Phantom said.

"Will you talk to him for me? That man kind of scares me. I've seen what he does to computers when they make him mad." Corporal Jenkins said.

"Sure. I have to go. I'll be back, and I'll tell Gibbs that we need to talk in private." Phantom went back to the bathroom, and after once agian making sure no one was there, he changed aback into his human form. He went into the bullpen, and right up to Gibbs' desk. "I need to talk to you... in private." He said.

Gibbs looked up at him, and then to were Danny was glancing. He saw nothing, but asumed he must be looking at the Corporal Jenkins. "Alright. Follow me." Gibbs got up, and Danny followed him to a confrence room.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long. After the memorial for my great uncle, I had a family member come and stay a few days, so I was unable to get on my computer. Thanks for waiting. Hope you like it. Please review. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own NCIS or Danny Phantom.**

After they got in the comfrence room, and Gibbs closed the door, Danny went to the window, and dicided he would go flying after he got home.

"What did you need to talk about Danny?" Gibbs asked.

"I spoke with Corporal Jenkins a little while ago. He said he will talk to you, but only through me." Danny said.

"Why won't he talk to me?" Gibbs asked.

Danny looked at Corporal Jenkins, who nodded. "He says he's afraid of you. He's seen what you do to computers when you get mad. Personally I don't blame him. You are kind of scarey when you get mad. He will tell you where he was killed, and who it might have been." Danny said.

"Alright. I'm listening." Gibbs said, sitting in one of the chairs.

Danny sat oppisite of him. "The Corporal said he died at his apartment. He also said it could either be his lover, Thamas Hanagen, or one of the guys in his platoon, Corporal Greg Kaithers. He said that they look so alike, that in the slip second he saw the guy before he was stabbed, he couldn't tell which one it was." Danny said. This wasn't the first time he had helped Gibbs with talking to a shy ghost. Believe it or not, a lot of ghosts, Marines or not, were shy around humans, and were afraid to talk to him. Danny's aura made it known they could trust him. It also said that he was stronger than them, and that usually got them talking to him, even if they were afraid to talk to other humans.

"Okay. We checked his apartment already. We didn't find any sign that was were he was killed." Gibbs said.

"I said that was where I died. Do you think I'm lying?" Corporal Jenkins said, appearing beside Danny, mad.

"Of course not Corporal. I was just stating that we found no evidence of your death in that apartment. Are you sure that is where you were? Or are you just trying to hide the truth to protect yourself, and your lover?" Gibbs acused. He was used to interrogating suspects, but was still not so used to talking to ghosts, much less, interrogating them.

"I am not trying to hide anything, and I would not cover up for the person who killed me, even if it is my lover. I love Tommy very much, but if he killed me, he will pay for it. I've done made a deal with Phantom. If Tommy did it, I'll make his life a living hell, and if he didn't, I'll move on." Corporal Jenkins said. "I promised him."

"Alright Corporal. We'll check again tomorrow. Thank you for finally talking to me." Gibbs said.

Everyone left the confrence room after that. Danny went straight to Tony's desk. He picked up his hostory book again, and started reading it. He sat in the same spot beside Tony's desk until Gibbs told them all to go home. Danny had fallen asleep againsts Tony's desk about an hour before Gibbs told them to go home at ten.

"Hey Danny." Tony said, gently shaking the teenage halfa awake.

Danny groaned as he woke up. His history book laying open in his lap. "Okay Uncle Tony." He said, slowly getting up.

"Come on Danny. You're too big for me to carry around for no reason." Tony said.

Danny laughed. "I'm coming, I'm coming." He said, picking his backpack up, and putting his history book in it, zipping it up.

He followed Tony outside, and to his car. They said nothing to each other the whole ride home, but only because there was a ghost sitting in Tony's backseat. It was the ghost of a little kid who wouldn't stop talking. It didn't bother Danny as much as it did Tony. Danny was used to Cujo still popping out of nowhere, even though he had thought the dog had moved on long ago after he had gotten his ball from the building he was guarding. That dog was never leaving.

When they got in the house, the kid flew down the road, not being able to get in in the house because of the shield. "Does that kid ever shut up?" Tony said more to himself than to Danny.

Danny laughed. "I've never heard him stop." Danny said. The kid had been following him since about a week after he got to Washinton. He still didn't know the kids name, because the kid would not shut up long enough for Danny to get a word in. "He likes to talk."

"Why haven't you tried to get him to move on yet?" Tony asked. He hated that the ghost was that of a child, but there was nothing he could do for the kid now.

"He won't listen to me. He keeps talking about all kinds of stuff, and won't stop long enough for me to get a word in. I've tried. I'm afraid to make him move on since I still have most of Reaper's energy, and I don't want too much more. I'm having enough trouble as is, right now. I thought I was going to have to leave school for a little while to get rid of some of it. Luckily, I didn't. I think today was like the first day I've ever went a whole day in school without leaving." Danny laughed again as he and Tony went to the kitchen to make dinner.

"That's good. Are Carly and Alex the only two friends you made?" Tony asked as he got out some chicken, and popped it into the oven to bake.

"Pretty much. I had a few girls ask me out, a few who wanted to, but won't, and a lot more who still plan on asking me. I also made a new enemy. His name is Josh Miller. He's on he football team with Alex. He's about my hieght, but ten times wider than me. I ran into him, then insulted him. He was going to try and beat me up, and when I told him I didn't want to go home and tell my uncle I beat a football player on my first day, he said he eated kids like me for breakfast. After that, the bell rang, and we went to class. I overheard som eof the girls in class talking about me. How I was the hotty who called Josh Miller an idiot, and I must be insane." Danny said, giving his uncle a quick version of what happened.

"That's my nephew." Tony said, laughing.

Danny laughed, and cut up some vegatables to fry. He fried them right before the chicken got done, and then put them on a plate together. They sat down at the table, and ate their food. "How was work Uncle Tony? Did you catch a killer?" Danny asked.

"No we didn't. Is it just me, or is it kind of strange the type of small talk we have." Tony said.

"Yeah. Got a date coming up? If you do, then let me know so I can go see Sam that day." Danny said, fowking up a piece of chicken and eating it.

"I have one this weekend. I was going to take her to dinner, and then come home. I don't know if she'll come with me though." Tony said, putting his fork and plate in the sink.

"Okay. Just let me know." Danny said, also putting his plate and fork in the sink. "Oh yeah, on monday I have to start wearing my uniform." He added, remebering what his principle had said.

"Really? I didn't know the school had iniforms. Do you want to move to a different school?" Tony asked.

"No. They're not all that bad." Danny pulled out his uniform, and showed it to his uncle.

"That's more black than you usually wear." Tony said, thinking if his nephew's Phantom uniform.

"I know. But I've seen worse uniforms, so they're not that bad. Our priciple said I could put a few personal touches on it, and that I could wear my necklace, earrings, and the ring Sam gave me." Danny said, showing Tony the ring Sam had gave him the last time he was in Amity Park.

"Nice ring. When did you get it?" Tony asked, looking at the simple black band. It had a emerald in the center, and if one looked close enough, you could just make out Phantom's DP in the center of the gem.

"That week. She gave it to me, then took it back to have it incribed, so I was unable to wear it until today." Danny said, taking it off, and letting Tony see the inside of the band.

It said, 'Призрачный Герой'. "What does it say?" Tony asked.

"It's Russian. It says 'Ghostly Hero'. Sam thought it was funny, and fit me well." Danny said, putting the ring back on his finger when Tony gave it back. "She used Russian because not many people know how to read Russian around here."

"Do you speak Russian?" Tony asked.

"Yeah. I find the language interseting. I learned it when I was fifteen. Me, Sam and Tucker all learned it together." Danny said.

"Have you ever been to Russia?" Tony asked.

"Yeah. We went there a few summers ago. We went all over the world that summer. Our parents thought we were at summer camp. What made the lie even more believable was that we did go to summer camp one year." Danny said.

Danny did up the dishes, and then went to take a shower. After that, he went to his room, and turned on his computer. He then turned on the webcam, and waited for Sam's face to pop up. "Hey Danny." Sam said when her face came on the screen.

"Hey Sam. How are you? I'm sorry I was unable to come today. I had to help the ghost of a marine. I'm going to come tomorrow though. Uncle Tony has a date, and he likes to bring them home sometimes. I told him I was coming up there tomorrow." Danny said.

"That's great. I'll let Tucker know you're coming." Sam said. She smiled big when she noticed the ring on Danny's hand. "You're wearing it." She said.

"Of course I am. Luckily I can still wear it to school on Monday." Danny said.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"I found out that we have to wear uniforms to school starting Monday." Danny said. "But I can wear my necklace, earrings, and ring."

"Really. Can I see it?" Sam asked.

Danny laughed, pulled his uniform out of his bag, and held it up in front of the camera. "More black than I'm used to, but hey, that least it's got a little bit of red in it." He said.

"Nice uniform." Sam said.

"Yeah." Danny said. "Oh yeah, my new principle looks a lot like Penelope Spectra. She has the brightest red hair I've seen since I last saw Penelope, but her eyes are blue, so here hair was dyed." Danny laughed. "I also have a teacher names Mr. Fatts."

"Mr. Fatts?" Sam started laughing too. "So what was that about a Marine's ghost?" She asked.

"I've helped a few Marine's move on since I got here. I made a deal with one this evening. I will help figure out who killed him. If his lover killed him, then the Marine will stay in this plain, and make sure his life is a living hell until he dies, then move on, and if it was one of the men from his platoon, then he will move on right away." Danny said. "He's afraid to even talk to Agent Gibbs. He said he's seen what Agents Gibbs does to computers when he gets mad. I've seen what Gibbs does when he gets mad, whether it's at a computer, or anything else. Gibbs is scary when he gets mad. I've seen him crack a suspect in under a minute just my staring at him. He's even more scarier than Ziva." Danny said.

"Sounds like it. So the Marine had a male lover?" Sam asked.

"Aparently. This fact didn't bother Gibbs in the slightest. But Gibbs did say something that got the Marine to talk to him. Corporal Jenkins, that's his name, started yelling at Gibbs, telling him about our deal, and how if his lover really did do it, he wanted him to pay for it." Danny said.

"That's cool." Sam said.

They talked for a few more hours, then Danny got off. He went up to the attic, and climbed to the loft where the shield didn't touch. He changed, and went out to patrol. He knew he did really need to, but he also need to burn off some energy. An hours or so later, he went back to the house, and changed back into Danny. He then went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own NCIS or Danny Phantom.**

The next morning, Danny got up and went downstairs. Once more, Tony had already left for a jog, so Danny packed his lunch, and ate breakfast. Afterward, he gathered his books, and walked out of the house.

"Bye Danny. Have a good day at school." Danny turned to see his neighbor, Maggie Mae, waving at him from the door of her house.

"Thank you Mrs. James. You have a good day too." Danny said, waving back. Danny walked to the school in silence. He kept an eye out for Skulker. He wondered when the hunter would get here. He also kept an eye out for any remaining members of the Guys in White out of habit. He had caused the group to disband about a year ago, but he knew they were still after him. He also knew that they liked to keep an eye on Danny Fenton, even if they weren't sure he was Phantom. He walked up to the front of the school, and saw Josh Miller waiting for him. Danny heaved a sigh, and walked up to the door.

"Hey you." Josh said.

"What?" Danny answered.

"We still have unfinished business to attend to Danny Fenton." Josh sneered Danny's name.

"Do we now? I already told you. I don't want any trouble. I just want to go through this year without any fights." Danny said, knowing full well that that was not going to happen, not with the way Josh was looking at him.

"Well too bad. No one gets away with calling me an idiot." Josh said, pulling his fist back to deliver the first punch.

By now, the crowd of students had started to gather. Each one excited to see the new guy get the crap beat out of him. It may have been the first of the year, but all of these kids had pretty much grown up together. Danny sigh, and dodged the punch with practiced ease. Josh threw another punch, but Danny caught it, and pushed his hand out of the way. Josh seemed unphased by this, and went to punch him again. Danny dodged again, then whipped around as another punch nearly made contact with the back of his head. Danny smirked. He hadn't had a decent fight since he fought Reaper a few months before. He had ment to spar with Ziva, but hadn't gotten around to it.

Danny dodged another punch, and noticed that punches were all Josh was throwing. He hadn't lifted his leg for a kick once. Danny threw up his hand, and punched Josh in the stomache. Since he was holding back a lot of his strength, the punch was only enough to stun the football player for a few seconds. Danny was hoping to prolong the fight until the bell rang.

Josh recovered from the hit to the gut sooner than Danny thought he would, and went to throw another punch. Danny saw Principle Hardy making her way over out the corner of his eye, so he let Josh's next punch catch him in the face. Danny felt his nose break as the large fist made contact. He made no sound, just fell to the ground. He put his hand over his bleeding nose, and heard Principle Hardy yelling.

Principle Hardy came running over, and knelt beside Danny. She put a hand on Danny's shoulder. "What is the meaning of this Mr. Miller? Why are you hitting Mr. Fenton?" She asked the jock.

Josh Miller had nothing to say for what he did. Danny flashed a smirked, and stood up. He looked at Josh, and removed his hand. Everyone gasped when they saw his nose. It was bent at an odd angle, but Danny reached up, grabed hold of his nose, and re-set it in one swift motion, not making a sound. People gasped, gagged, and one girl even threw-up.

"Mr. Fenton!" Prrinciple Hardy exclaimed. "Let's get you to the nurse's office. You come too Mr. Miller." Principle Hardy started toward the school, and Danny slipped Josh a piece of paper as they both followed.

Josh opened the paper, and, wrote in messy hand writing, were the words, _'You want a fair fight? Come to the Navel Base and meet me at the front. I'll teach you a few things about fighting.' _Josh growled at the letter, and then glared at Danny.

In the nurse's office, Principle Hardy was telling the nurse what had happened. Danny did his best to brush the them off, but the nurse, and Principle Hardy, were complaining about his broken nose. "My nose is fine, it is not broke. I will not go to the hospital, and you do not need to call my uncle." Danny said, the Principle threw her hands in the air, and left, taking Josh with her.

"I don't care if you don't want your uncle to know you lost a fight, you need to get your nose x-rayed." The nurse, Mrs. Lincon, said.

"I didn't loose the fight. I let Josh punch me. I punched him in the stomache before he hit me. If I really didn't want him to hit me, I would have either blocked, or dodged the punch. I know how to fight, I just didn't want to have to tell my uncle I beat someone up on my second day of school." Danny said. "And as for my nose, it is fine. It is not broke. It moves like that, all I have to do is put it back in place. I broke it when I was a kid, and it heal in a funny way. It didn't even hurt." That was a lie. It hurt like a mother fucker, but Danny wasn't going to tell them that. It wasn't the first time he had broke his nose. "May I go to class now?" Danny asked.

"Alright Mr. Fenton, but if your nose starts really hurting you, don't be afraid, or too proud, to let someone know. We don't want it to get infected." Mrs. Lincon said.

"Of course Mrs. Lincon. I'll be sure to let someone know if it gets worse, but I told you, it does that." Danny got up, and left the office to go to class. He stopped by the front office to get a tardy paper. He heard Principle Hardy fussing at Josh. He got the sticker, and the lady at the front desk told him he still had a little bit of blood on his face. He wiped it off, and went to his frist class. the teacher eyed him, but said nothing. A few of the students looked his way as he went to his seat, but he ignored them. He could feel his nose healing slowly even as he listened to the teacher drone on about what Danny had read in his history book the day before. Danny half blocked the teacher out to try and concentrate more on getting his nose to heal faster.

At lunch, Danny went outside to eat. He sat under a tree, and opened his lunch. Carly ran over, dragging Alex behind her. "Danny, Danny. Did you and Josh really get into a fight this morning?" She asked as she ran.

Danny looked up and smirked. "Yes we did." He said.

"I heard you lost, and he broke your nose." Alex said. "Is it true?"

"Yeah, and did it hurt?" Carly asked. "I've never broke a bone before." Alex mumbled something that sounded like 'lucky you'.

"Sort of. No it didn't hurt. The first time I broke it, it did, and I did get into a fight with Josh, but I didn't really loose the fight. I let Josh punch me in the face just as Principle Hardy was coming to us. The way he punched me, he did hit my nose, and it did appear to have broke, but it didn't. He was bent at an odd angle, and I did re-set it in front of everyone there, which made one girl throw-up, but it didn't brake. I broke it as a kid, and it healed in a way, that if it's hot a certain way it will move, and I have to re-set it." Danny said.

"That's freaky. Why did it heal in a funny way?" Carly asked.

"I don't know. It could be all those years being exposed to the chemicals in my parent's lab." Danny said without thinking.

"Your parents lab? Chemicals? What did you parents do?" Carly asked.

Danny froze for a minute. What could he tell them? "They were ghost hunters. They also built a lot of weapons, which was why the house blew up. One of the weapons had a problem, and it exploded, or at least that's what the fire marshol thought. I'm not so sure." Danny said, telling the truth. He didn't want his new friendship to have too many secrets.

"Ghost hunters? Your parents believed in ghosts?" Alex asked.

"Yeah they did. Believe it or not, so do I. I know ghosts are real. I've ran into a few myself. In Amity Park, ghost attack everyday. And ghosts have even taken over the twon before. I know it sounds strange, but it's true." Danny said.

"Ghosts huh?" Alex said.

"I believe in ghosts." Carly said. "Are all ghost's mean?" She asked Danny.

"No. Most ghosts just want to be left alone. There are the evil ones, but there also good ones, like Danny Phantom. He's a hero in Amity Park. he fights the evil ghosts. We usually just call him Phantom." Danny said.

"Oh yeah. You were telling me about him yesterday at lunch." Carly said. "I looked him up online. People really didn't like him at first. He even stole things, and attacked the mayor."

"He didn't do any of that. He was being controlled when he stole those things, and was framed for attacking the mayor." Danny said. "Phantom is a cool guy, who has saved a lot of people, and never once cared if people thanked him or not. He helped them even when they didn't like him. My parents tried to kill him a few times too."

"Wow. That's one really cool guy. I don't know if I could help people who tried to kill me." Alex said.

"Yeah well, Phantom is just like that. In the begining, only the teen in the highschool liked, and suported him. I remember the time he helped me and the other teens rescue the adults, and my sister who thought she was an adult, from two crazy ghosts dressed as pirates." Danny said. "I started the rescue mission, the went to do something for Phantom, so everyone thinks I just bailed on them because I was scared."

"Phantom had you do something for him?" Carly asked.

"Yeah." Danny said. The bell rang, so they all went to their next classes.

After school, Danny started for the navel base. he expected Carly and Alex to show up, but they didn't. He saw a car drive by, and noticed that Carly was in it, and so was Alex, and another girl Danny remembered as the girl who threw up this morning. Danny smirked, and kept walking. When he got to the front office, Danny went to the guard. "I have someone coming to meet me here, when he gets here, will you call Gibbs' desk and tell him. Here is a picture of the guy." Danny pulled out a picture he had taken on Josh when he had seen him in the hallway. Luckily Josh hadn't seen him.

"Of course Danny." The guard said.

Danny went upstairs to talk to Gibbs. "Hey Gibbs. Can I use one of the fighting areas for something?" He asked the agent, who was once again alone on the bullpen. Corporal Jenkins was there, but Gibbs couldn't see him.

Gibbs looked up from the papers on his desk. "Why?" He asked.

"I want to beat up the bully at my school." Danny smiled in a joking manner. "He seems desperate to fight me, so I want to do it in a place that no one else would get hurt. He attacked me this morning, and if I hadn't cut it short, someone might have gotten hurt." Danny said.

"How did you stop it?" Ziva asked as she came into the room.

"I let him punch me in the face just as the principle was coming toward us. He got into trouble, and I got to freak every student in the area out by re-setting my broken nose right in front of them. I made one girl throw up." Danny said. "I told everyone that I had broke my nose as a kid, and it healed in a way that made it move when hit a certain way. It was a lie, but one I had to tell. I can't very well tell the school nurse, the principle, and my two new friends that I didn't need to go to the hospital because I'm half ghost." Danny smiled. "So can I use it? I want to help him with his anger, and martial arts is a good way to do so." Danny said. "I won't hurt him, and you can watch."

Gibbs thought about it for a minute, then decided that he did want to watch. He wanted to see Danny in a fight, and had since the night they fought Reaper. "Alright. I'd like to watch." Gibbs said.

"Great. Thanks. Why not make it a team affair, and have everyone watch. Maybe they can learn something new." Danny said.

A few minutes later, Tony and McGee came into the bullpen, and Danny explained what was going to happen. Tony thought it was cool, and McGee had wanted the sam thing as Gibbs. A hour later, Gibbs' phone rang, and Gibbs picked it up. He hung up the phone, and looked at Danny, who was doing his homework in the same spot as the day before. "Your friend is here." He said.

Danny put his stuff in his bag, and put his bag behind Tony's desk. Danny went to the front, while everyone else went to the gym. Danny spotted Josh looking around nervously. Danny smirked. "Hey Josh." He said.

Josh turned to look at Danny. "Hey." He said.

"Follow me." Danny said after the guard gave him a visitor's pass. Josh followed Danny to the gym, and saw that there were a few people here. Four stood out the most. They were not dress for a wrokout like the others, and they turned to the two of them when they entered. "Josh, this is my uncle NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, his co-workers Ziva David, and Timothy McGee, and his boss Leroy Jethro Gibbs. This is Josh Miller, the guy who broke my nose this morning." Danny said.

"Broke your nose? You said it wasn't broke." Josh said.

"I lied." Danny said. "Follow me and you can change your clothes. No use messing up your clothes." Danny said, leading the way to the locker room. Both boys changed clothes, and went back out. "Just as fair warning Josh, I don't plan on going too easy on you. I haven't had a good fight for months, and I'm looking forward to this." Danny said after they got in the ring. He smirked again. Danny had become somewhat of an adrinaline junky, and sadist in the past few years. He found he loved to fight.

"Whatever you say Danny. I'm not going easy on you at all." Josh said.

"I would't want you too." Danny said. "Come at me." He said.

Josh shot toward Danny, his fist ready for a punch. He drew his fist back, and thrust it forward...


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own NCIS or Danny Phantom.**

Danny dodged the punch with ease, and threw his hand out at the same time, hitting Josh in the stomach. Josh doubled over for a second, then shot forward to tackle Danny. Danny jumped over Josh, causing the large teen to hit the ring. Danny was no longer smirking, and was serious. He may be feeling like a sadist, but he still didn't want to get hurt, or hurt the human. Besides, the only reason he was acting like a sadist now is because he had taken more than just Reaper's energy. He had taken some of his personality too, and Danny hated it. He hadn't told Sam or Tucker about it, but he had told Tony, and Tony was doing his best to help.

Josh bounced off the ring, and spun to meet Danny. He then ran toward him again, and went to punch Danny in the face, probably hoping to break his nose for real. Danny sidestepped, but Josh saw it, and slung his arm to the side, hitting Danny in the face. Danny could feel his still healing nose start breaking again. Danny threw his hand back, and knocked Josh on his ass. Danny reached up and touched the bridge of his nose. He hissed at the contact. "He re-broke my nose." Danny whispered.

Danny glared at Josh, he hadn't been hit by a human like that in a long time, at least not without him letting it happen. This kid was better than Danny thought, but he was still only fighting with his anger, and that would be his downfall. Danny waited for Josh to make his next move. Josh ran toward Danny, and Danny leaped out of the way before Josh's fist made contact with his face again. Danny landed on Josh's neck, and, wrapping his legs around his neck, flipped the large teen onto his back. Josh landed with a thud, and Danny did a backward cartwheel, and jumped to his feet. The fall had knocked the air out of Josh, but he recovered quickly, and got to his feet. Danny could see the anger in his eyes, and knew Josh was about to do something rash.

Josh ran blindly toward Danny with his fist balled up. Danny jumped out of the way, and kicked his leg out to catch Josh across the back. Josh landed on his face, and this he didn't get up.

Tony climbed into the ring, and patted Danny on the back. "That's was a good fight." He said.

"Thanks. I ended it quickly because I didn't want him to re-break my nose. It was already starting to break again." Danny said. He then went to kneel down beside Josh, who had rolled over onto his back.

"How did you do that?" Josh asked.

"I'm a black belt. My mom taught me how to fight. I let you punch me at the school because I didn't want any of the other students to get hurt. You have got to learn to control your anger. That was your downfall. If you had been focusing on the fight, and not on just hitting me, then you would have had a better chance of winning, you are a very skilled fighter." Danny said.

"How do you keep your anger in check?" Josh asked.

"Just think of what your anger could do. Anger could get you killed, and it could hurt someone else. Anger could do a lot of bad things, and not so many good ones. I should know. I know someone who's anger problem is worse than yours, and I had a problem conrtoling mine when around him too. I thought of what my anger could do to the people around me, and no matter how mad he made me, I knew I couldn't lash out at him as I pleased. He wanted my dad dead, and he wanted to marry my mom, but I still couldn't do anything to hurt him, especially if it was just because I got angery with him." Danny said.

Gibbs was watching Danny talk to the gigantic teen laying on the mat. He could clearly hear what Danny was saying. _How did a teenager got so wise?_ He asked himself.

"You have to think of others. You can't just think of yourself, that is a good way to get someone hurt, or even hurt yourself. What happens if you meet someone bigger than you, and you get mad at that person, then that person gets mad at you? You'll get your ass kicked for sure. Believe me, I know what I'm talking about." Danny said. "Think about it." Danny stood up, and left the ring. He looked at Gibbs, and knew he had heard. "What? Even a teen knows what he's talking about sometimes." He said, then went to the locker room.

Josh followed not long after that. "Hey Danny." He said.

Danny turned to look at him. "Yeah?" He said.

"Thanks." Josh said. "You're right. It's weird though, my mom and dad have been trying to tell me this forever, but the new kid at school, who's smaller than me, gets me to listen, and beats me up." He said.

"You're welcome. You're not the first person I've gone up against who's bigger than me." Danny said, thinking of almost every ghost he's been up against, including himself, and Dash. "I used to be really small."

Together they went upstairs. Danny went to his bag, and pulled something out. "Here, look it over." He said, giving the papers to Josh.

Josh looked at it. It was a pamplet for the Marines. "Thanks." He said. He left after that.  
Danny knew he would be spending a lot of time thinking things over, and that he would only think about the Marines if football falls threw. Tony came into the bullpen. "I'm going to see Sam and Tucker when I get done with my homework, okay." Danny told his uncle.

"Alright Danny." Tony said.

Danny saw Corporal Jenkins watching him. "I did what I could, it's all up to Gibbs and his team now. I'm not an agent, and can only help with a few things." Danny said just loud enough for the ghost to hear. He finished his homework, and packed his books up. He wrote a note for Tony, and put it on his desk. He let his uncle know he was going to bee there until really late, and when he got home, he was going straight to his room from the attic.

Danny went home, flying most of the way, and changed forms a block or so from the house. He walked up to the door, and was preparing to unlock it when he heard someone coming up behind him. "Hello Mrs. James." He said.

"Hello Danny." Maggie Mae said. "And you can call me Maggie Mae." She said.

"Alright." Danny said. "I'd love to talk, but I have a date with my girlfriend. Is there anything I can help you with?" He asked the elderly woman.

"Oh, no. I was just walking by to go see my sister, and thought I would stop by and see you since you were out here." Maggie Mae said.

"Oh, well. It was nice to see you." Danny went into the house, and put his bag in his room. He went to the attic, and climbed onto the loft. He changed forms, and telaported to Amity Park. He ended up in the park, and flew to Sam's house. He went in threw the open window and saw Sam doing something at her desk. He silently changed forms. Since the real lights were on, Sam didn't even notice the quick flash of light.

He snuck up on Sam, and put his hand ove her mouth. Sam sqealed into Danny's hand, and screwed her eyes shut, preparing to attack. She then realized something about the hand. It was cold. Too cold to be a human, even one with cold hands, but not clammy enough to be a ghost. Only one person that she knew of hand hads like that. Before she could even open her eyes though, Danny spun her round, uncovered her mouth, and kissed her. "Hey Sam." He said when he released her.

Sam punched him in the shoulder. "Don't scare me like that Danny. I almost attacked you." She almost screamed, giving a slide glance to the green lipstick tube beside her on her desk. Neither she, nor Tucker, went anywhere without a tube of ecto lipstick. Sam usually carried a ecto gun in her bag too.

"Sorry Sam. I couldn't stop myself. You're not mad at me, are you?" Danny asked, pouting like a little kid.

Sam sighed. "No Danny. I'm not mad at you. How could I be mad at you?" Sam stood up on her tip toes, and planted a kis on Danny's lips. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." Danny said.

Sam looked up at Danny's face. She then saw the bruise forming on his face. A large purple mark over him nose, and under his eyes. "What happened?" She asked, brushing her hand over the purplish skin.

"I got into a fight with someone at school. I let him hit me at school, then I got hit again when I was fighting him at NCIS." Danny said.

Sam touched the bridge of Danny's nose, which caused the halfa to hiss under his breath. "Is it broke?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. The guy at school broke it when he punched me the first time, but it had started to heal, then when he hit me again, it started to break once more. It hurt like hell. I did something stupid too. I re-set me nose in front of everyone, making one girl throw-up. I had to make up some lame excuse, saying I had broke my nose when I was young, and it had healed in a way that it could move." Danny said.

"Does it still hurt?" Sam asked

"A little." Danny said, leaning into Sam's hand when she out it on his cheek.

"Should I call Tucker?" Sam asked.

"If you want to." Danny put his hand on Sam's face. "I missed you Sam."

"I missed you too Danny." Sam pulled out her phone, and sent a text to Tucker, telling him that Danny was there, and he could come over.

A little while later, Tucker sent a message back, saying he was on the way. It wasn't long before the maid knocked on the door, saying that Tucker was there. Danny went invisible so the maid wouldn't see him when Sam opened the door. "Hey guys." Tucker said, causeing the maid to roll her eyes.

"Hey Tuck." Sam said, thanking the maid.

"Hey Tucker. Long time no see." Danny whispered into the African American teen's ear.

Tucker squeaked at the cold wind in his ear. "Don't do that dude." He said, rubbing his ear.

Danny reappeared, laughing. "Sorry, I just had to." He said.

"He snuck up on me too." Sam said, punching Danny in the arm.

Danny laughed again. "Come on guys. I'm sorry. You know it's not really my fault." He said.

"I know." Tucker said.

"I missed you Tucker." Danny said.

"I missed you too Danny." Tucker said.

They spent most of the night talking about things they had missed. Apparently Dash had been talking about the military, though which part was unknown. Danny told Tucker about his fights with Josh, and Tucker laughed his head off. Sam and Tucker told him about the ghosts that either chose to stay, or just appeared in town. The new ones must not have heard of them, because they had acted surprised to see two people fighting them. The box ghost was still running around, and so was Skulker. Sam and Tucker thought it strange that he had yet to show up, and they all joked that maybe he was lost, and not as good a hunter as he claimed he was.

It was early morning when Danny finally teleported back to the attic. He quietly went to his room. He passed Tony's door, and heard two sets of snores, one male, and one female. Danny changed clothes, and went to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Danny went to the kitchen. He got his lunch ready, and started eating his breakfast. While he was eating, a half naked woman came in. Danny gave her a quick glance, then went back to eating his cereal.

"Hello?" The woman said.

"Good morning." Danny said.

"Who are you?" She asked him.

"I'm Danny, Tony's nephew." Danny replied.

"His nephew? I didn't know his nephew was here." The woman said.

"I live here, yes. But I was not here last night. I was on a date with my girlfriend, and didn't get back until early this morning." Danny said, still eating.

"Oh." There was an awkward silence, at least it was awkward for her. "So, how long have you been living here?" She asked.

"I've only lived here for a few days, but I've lived with Tony for few months. My parents and sister died a few months ago, so I moved in with Tony until I turn eighteen." Danny said, knowing the woman would ask why Danny lived with Tony.

"Oh, that's so sad. I'm so sorry to hear that. How long until you turn eighteen?" The woman gushed.

"It's okay. I turn eighteen in about a year." Danny got up and put his bowl in the sink. "Tell Tony that I left for school." He told the still half naked woman.

"Alright." She said. Danny left the house.

A few minutes later, Tony came downstairs. "Erica?" He asked.

"Good morning Tony. I just met your nephew. He's so cute. He also told me to tell you he left for school. Why didn't you tell me your nephew was living with you?" Erica asked.

"Sorry." Tony said. "I just didn't."

"You let him stay with his girlfriend until late, at seventeen?" She asked.

"He can do what he wants. I ca't stop him. And they were probably not even really alone. They have a friend that they hang with. They probably spent the night watching movies, and talking." Tony said.

"Oh, okay." Erica said.

**At school.**

Danny was walking to the door, and every eye was on him. Many people probably thought he wouldn't show up after what happened yesterday. When people saw Josh coming onto the school grounds not long after Danny, some ran into the school, while others stayed to see if Josh was going to kill Danny for getting him in trouble.

Josh walked up to Danny, and poked him on the back. "Yo Danny." He said.

"Yeah Josh?" Danny asked, relieved that he wasn't feeling sadistic at the moment, he also noticed that all the extra energy was dying away.

"Thanks for yesterday." Josh said.

"No problem Josh. If you ever need to burn off some aggression, let me know, I'll gladly let you take it out on me in a place where there are no people that could get really hurt." Danny said. "I know what it's like to have pent up aggression, and have no way of getting rid of it." That was only partially a lie. Usually the box ghosts was there to beat up, not that he put up much of a fight.

"Cool." Josh said. "Sorry about your nose too." Josh said.

"Oh, it's fine." Danny said.

"Did I really break it, or were you telling the truth about having broke it before?" Josh asked as they walked to their lockers, which Danny realized were right beside each other.

"I really did break it as a kid. It's perfectly fine now." Danny said.

"Cool. Can I talk to you about something, in private?" Josh asked. "I don't normally talk to people about this, but I get this feeling of safety from you. I know that sound strange, but it's true. I get the feeling you'll keep a secret if I asked you too." He said.

"If it's not illegal, then I'll keep a secret." Danny said. "You can come by me house after school if you want. I'd offer to let you walk with me, but I walk two miles to get from my house to here." Danny said.

"Two miles? Why walk that far?" Josh asked.

"My uncle is usually out jogging when I get up to go to school. I usually jog with him, but since I have school now, I just walk here. I like to walk, and keep in shape." Danny said.

"I can walk with you. I don't mind walking two miles." Josh said.

"Cool. I'll have to call my uncle later and tell him I won't be coming to the Navel yard today." Danny said. They would have said more, but the bell rang, so they went to class.

At lunch, Danny sat down under the tree from the day before, to eat. Carly came running over, Alex comeing behind her at a slower pace. "Danny. Thank God you're really okay. I saw you in class, but I didn't know if you were okay becasue you weren't even looking at the teacher, and acted as if something were wrong." Carly said, sitting beside the teen.

"I'm fine Carly. Thanks for worrying about me. Josh didn't try and kill me." Danny said, handing them both an apple. He had packed three just so he could share.

"Thanks." Alex said, taking the fruit.

"Thank you." Carly said, also taking the apple from their friend. "What were you and Josh talking about anyway?" She asked, taking a bite of the apple

"Stuff. He just wanted to talk to me about something." Danny said, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Oh." Carly said.

"Do you guys get a feeling of safety from me, like you can trust me no matter what?" Danny randomly asked a few minutes later.

"Where did that come from?" Alex asked.

"Just thinking of what a friend said to me one day." Danny said.

Carly and Alex thought about it for a minute. "Yeah." Carly said. "I do kind of get this feeling at you are the most trustworthy person on Earth."

"I agree. I don't know why, but you seem like someone who would do anything for anyone." Alex said.

Danny chewed this over as he chewed his sandwich.

For the rest of lunch, Carly talked non-stop about a dance that was happening next week. "Who are you going to take?" She asked Danny.

"I don't even know if I'm going." He said.

"Why not? If you have no one to take, then you can come with us." Alex said.

"If I go, I think I'll just get Sam to go with me." Danny said.

"You're going to have your girlfriend come to our school for a dance? What about her school?" Carly asked.

"School in Amity Park doesn't start until the week after next, and believe me when I say that Sam could get here in no time at all. Her family have lots of money. Her grandfather was an inventor." Danny said.

"Cool. Bring her then. I'm sure she'd love it. The first dance of the year is always the second week of the year, ans uit's usually a medieval, renaissance theme, so she could dress as dark as she likes for it. It the only dance the school's goths like to go to." Carly said.

"She'd love that, not that it would matter. She would wear black or purple to any dance." Danny said. He scrathed his face, and realised he forgot to shave that morning

Alex noticed the hair. "Trying to grow your beard out?" He asked.

"No. I forgot to shave this morning because I was trying to be as quiet as possible because my uncle had a girl over. She still found me in the kitchen, but, oh well." Danny said.

"Why don't you grow a beard Alex?" Carly asked.

"I can't." Alex grumbled.

"What do you mean?" Carly asked.

"The men in my family are unable to grow facial hair." Alex said. "Not that I would look good in it anyway."

"That's okay." Carly said, kissing Alex to comfort him.

The bell rang, and everyone went their separate ways. When school was over, Danny met up with Josh in front of the school. "Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah." Josh replied.

They were a block or so away when they heard Carly and Alex behind them. "Hey Danny." Carly said

Danny and Josh stopped, and Danny looked behind to the young couple. "Hey guys. I didn't know if you were going to walk or not." He said. "Josh is walking with me." He said.

"I need to talk to Danny about something." Josh said.

"Cool. So Josh, did you understand what the coach was saying today, becuase you looked kind of out of it?" Alex said. Alex and Josh talked about football the whole way.

"So Danny, will I get to meet your girlfriend next saturday? The way you talk about her, makes me want to meet her even more. She seems very nice." Carly said.

"Yeah. I really love Sam. She is really nice, but get her mad, and you have to suffer. Luckily, most of her anger is toward her parents, and the ghosts in Amity, so me and Tucker are safe from it." Danny said.

"Why her parents?" Carly asked.

"They don't like the way Sam dresses, and acts. They hate that she's goth, and not more like you." Danny said. "They're not as bad as they used to be, but she still hates it."

"Why the ghosts then?" Carly asked.

"Why not the ghosts, at least the evil ones." Danny and Carly talked about ghosts until it was time to go seperate ways.

Neither Josh nor Danny said anything the whole way to Danny's house. Danny took his key out to unlock the door. "Hey Danny." The two teens heard.

Danny turned to see Maggie Mae walking over. "Hello Mrs. James." Danny said.

"Is this your friend?" MAggie Mae asked, ignoring the fact that Danny called her Mrs James, and not Maggie Mae.

"Yeah. This is Josh Miller." Danny said. "Josh, this is my neighbor, Maggie Mae James."

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. James." Josh said.

"It's nice to meet you too." Maggie Mae said. "Danny, whe your uncle gets home, can you please have him come over? I have something for him."

"Yes ma'am." Danny said, unlocking his door. "Have a good day." He said as he and Josh went into the house.

"You say that like she comes over all the time." Josh said.

"She might as well. She was here the first day, when we were moving in, and she met me out here yesterday morning." Danny said. He put his bag on the floor by the door, and went to the kitchen, motioning for Josh to do the same thing. Danny sent his senses out to make sure that the woman from this morning wasn't still there. She wasn't, not that he expected her to be. No woman Tony brought home stayed for very long.

"Is there anyone here?" Josh asked.

"No." Danny said.

"Good." Josh shifted from one foot to ther other. He then leaned forward. before Danny really knew what was happening, Josh's lips were pressed to his in a shy kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing what-so-ever.**

Danny was shocked. He should have expected this though. It was the saem thing Dash had done after he had been beat up by the halfa. What was it with his bullies kissing him after he defeated them?

The kiss didn't last long when Josh pulled away. "Sorry Danny. I needed to see something." He said.

"It's fine Josh. Did you conferm waht is was you were trying to?" Danny asked, totally unphased by the kiss.

"I think so." Josh said. "I just don't know what to do now. How do I go about this?" Josh sighed, and bowed his head.

"It's alright Josh. I won't tell anyone. You should do what you think is the right thing. Believe it or not, you're not the first person to kiss me to comferm that they were gay. Some guy at my old school did the same thing." Danny said.

"Thanks Danny. I really needed someone I could talk to. I'm not usually good with expressing my feeling, but I just felt I could trust you." Josh said.

"I know how you feel. I'm glad you could talk to me about it. I'm glad you could talk about it period." Danny said.

"Well then, I guess I better be going. My mother is probably wondering where I am." Josh grabed his bag, and left the house, stopping briefly to talk to Maggie Mae, who had stopped him.

Danny rolled his eyes, and went to get his bag. He called Tony to tell him he was home, and that when he got back, if it wasn't too late, to visit their neighbor. Tony said okay.

Danny sat down at the kitchen table to do his homework. He had just finished it when he heard something in the attic. He went up to find none other than Skulker floating above the shield, glaring at it. "I was wondering when you were going to show up. I thought you were a better hunter than that." Danny mocked, catching the hunter's attention.

"Shut it whelp." Skulker said. "I mean, Your Majesty." Skluker mocked.

"Very funny Skulker. You know good and well I hate it when you call me that." Danny said, glaring at the hunting ghost.

"Why? You are the Ghost King after all." Skulker said.

"Ghost King?" Both Skulker, and Danny looked at the doorway. Tony was standing there, looking between the two.

Danny swore under his breathe. "You hae nto told your human family what you really are?" Skulker asked, smirking widely.

"What is he talking about Danny? Who is this guy anyway?" Tony asked.

"Uncle Tony, this is Skulker, the Ghost Zone's 'greatest' hunter." Danny said. "Skulker, this is my uncle, Tony."

"Hello human." Skulker said.

"Hi." Tony said.

"Did you see what Mrs. James wanted?" Danny asked Tony, ignoring Skulker now.

"Yeah. There's a pie on the counter. I don't understand why she couldn't just give it to you when you got home. She also said you had a friend over." Tony said.

"Yeah. Josh wanted to talk to me about something. I also found out that the sadistic stuff is starting to go away." Danny said.

"That's great. I'm glad. Have you eaten yet?" Tony asked.

"No. Want to order pizza?" Danny asked.

"Yeah sure. I'll order it now. Do something with him." Tony pointed to Skulker, who was angry with being ignored.

"Sure thing." Danny was all too happy Tony had forgotten what Skulker had called him. He really didn't want to explain it to him right now. "Why are you here Skulker? Did you miss me beating the crap out of you?" Danny asked when Tony was gone.

Skulker glared at Danny. "I wanted to warn you. I'm not sure when, but there is going to be a ghost attack here in Washinton DC. Like I said, I don't know when, or where it will happen, but it will." Skulker said. "I thought you would like to know."

"Why are you tell me this?" Danny asked.

"I thought you would want to know that your new family and friends could be in danger. I don't want you to be alone, as strange as that sounds. Every ghost in the Ghost Zone don't like what Reaper did, ans are greatful to you for stopping him. It's one thing for ghosts to attack humans, but to attack other ghosts and use them to feed yourself, we don't like that. And killing a human is not looked upon with approving eyes. Thank you, You're Highness." Skulker vanished, and Danny rolled his eyes, but thought about what the ghost had said.

Danny went downstairs, and wondered if he should tell Tony about what Skulker has said. "What did the ghost want Danny?" Tony asked.

"To tell me something about some ghosts. No big deal. Nothing to worry about." Danny waved his hand dismissively.

Tony was about to say something else, but the door bell rang, and Danny ran off to answer it. Tony want ed to ask about what Skulker had said, but by the way Danny was acting, it was probably an insult of some sort, so he changed his mind. But why wouls the ghost call Danny the Ghost King? If Danny really were the king of all ghosts, wouldn't he have told Tony, right?

Danny came into the room, carrying two pizza boxes. He noticed the way Tony was deep in thought, and kind fo feared what was going to be said. Was Tony really ask about what Skulker had said? Danny hope to God he woudn't. "Pizza's here." He said, putting the boxes on the counter of the large kitchen.

"Cool. Let's eat." Tony took out two plates, and gave one to Danny. He put some pizza on both, and they sat down to eat. After dinner, they both sat down to watch some TV before bed.

The next day Danny did go jogging with Tony. He had been awake when Tony got up to run, so Danny just went with him. They talked abot school, and Tony's case. Corporal Jenkins had yet to talk to them again, and they were unsure if he was even still there. Danny told him that he was there the last time he was, but couldn't say if he was there now, or not, but he probably was, wanted to see the case until the end. Tony said that they couldn't find Jenkins' lover at all. The neighbors said he left the day before Jenkins died, and hadn't been back. They also said that a guy that looked like him had come by the house, but left not long after.

This got Danny thinking, which made him miss most of what was going on in his classes. That was okay, becuase they were talking about things he had learned at his old school the year before. At lunch, Danny was sitting at a table, only because it had started raining sometime before, still thinking about the case. He might have to go and see if he could find Thamas' ghost, if he was dead too.

"Hey Danny, whatcha thinking about. You've been out of it all day. Everytime I see you in th hallway, you're zoned out. And you were also zoned out in class too." Carly said, coming up to sit beside Danny with her lunch.

"Oh, sorry Carly. I'm just thinking about something that happened with my uncle." Danny said.

"What happened with your uncle? Is he okay?" Carly asked.

"Oh yeah, he's fine. He's just got this case that keep coming up, and, and I was helping him with it." Danny said.

"Oh. What the case about?" Carly asked.

"I can't talk about it. The only reason he can talk to me about it, is because I'm a consultant for NCIS. They ask me for help sometimes." Danny said.

"Oh. That sound cool. Do you like it?" Carly asked.

"I guess. It's not that much different than what I did in Amity Park. I've helped a lot of people." Danny shrugged. At least spending some time with his friend was keeping his mind off the case.

"I'm so happy that tomorrow is the last day of the week. What are you doing this weekend?" Carly asked.

"I'm going to help my uncle with his case. I'm going to help them find someone." Danny said. "But what did you have in mind?" He asked when he saw the sad look in Carly's eyes.

"Me and Alex were going to the movies with some other friends, and we thought you would like to go." Carly said.

"What day?" Danny asked.

"Saturday."

"Okay. I'll go." Danny said.

"Sweet." Carly pumped her fist in the air.

"What movie are we seeing?" Danny asked. He had bought his lunch today, and was eating the salad, which wasn't very good. Sam would have liked that it was salad, but not because it wasn't a good salad.

"The Avengers." Carly said.

"Cool." Danny, finishing his salad.

The rest of the day went by slowly becuase once Carly left, Danny started thinking about the marine and his lover again. When the bell rang, Danny started to leave, but was stopped by Josh. "What's up?" He asked the hulk of a teen.

"I wanted to thank you again. I thought about what you said, so I went for it. This is Frankie, he's a member if the auto club." Josh pointed to a scrawney tenn with long black hair, standing behind him. "He's my new boyfriend." Josh said.

"That's great Josh. I'm glad you're happy now. I wish you both well." Danny left, and went home. He did him home work, and ate pie.

Tony got home late, and went to bed. Danny had asked him about Saturay, and Tony had said he could go. Danny went to bed really late.


	9. Chapter 9

**I own nothing what-so-ever.**

Friday went by really fast, and before Danny knew it, it was Saturday. He hadn't been able to look around Jenkins' house yet, and really wanted too, but he had promised Carly he would go to the movie with her and her friends. He was to meet them in front of the school. He was the first one there, even though he had ran around the block a few times in order to get rid of what little extra energy he had left from Reaper. It wasn't long before the others showed up. With Carly and Alex were three other people, all girls. One was the girl that had thrown up when Danny had fixed his nose after it was broke. When they go there, Carly introduced everyone. The girl's name was Sara, and the other two were Grace and the girl named Fran who had taken the attendance to the office the frist day of school.

They walked to the movie theater. Everyone was chatting away about everything they could think of, at least the girls were. "Are they always like this?" Danny asked Alex, who had fallen back to walk with him.

"Yeah, pretty much. It's kind of strange haveing another guy with us." Alex said. "Did youhear about Josh. They're saying he's really going out with that guy from the auto club. what was his name again?" Alex said.

"Frankie. Yeah I heard. Josh told me himself." Danny said.

"Why would he tell you himself?" Alex asked.

"I'm the one who helped him come to terms with being gay. That was why I asked you if you felt the way you did with me." Danny said.

"Really? Wow." Alex said. "I never thought Josh would be gay. He was aways the lady's man."

"That was how it was with this other guy from my other school. He was all for the girls, until he kissed me, and started dating his best friend." Danny said, smirking.

"Wow. You had some guy kiss you?" Josh asked.

"Yeah. It was a shock, but I was okay with it since it only lasted for a second, and he ended up happy, and left me alone completely afterwards." Danny shrugged.

"You are so free spirited." Josh said. Danny almost laughed out loud at this. If only Josh knew just how spirited he really was.

Carly interuped, saying they were at the theater already. Danny paided for his own ticket, even though Carly said she would. He didn't get anything to eat, but did get a bottle of water. He told them he didn't eat a lot of junk food, and wanted to keep in shape. Fran asked why, and Danny told her he fought crime at night when his uncle was asleep, which made everyone laugh. Danny was telling the truth, kind of. He did fight crime sometimes, just not a lot.

The movie was good, even though Danny was bored threw mosrt of it. Fighting evil was a little like the movies, but not a lot. Danny really wanted to go and look over Jenkins' house, but he knew he couldn't just bail on them, they had invited him so they could spend time with him and get to know him better. After the movie was over, Sara sugested they go out to eat since Danny hadn't eaten anything at the movie. Danny told them he wasn't hungary, which was true. He didn't eat a lot since his ghost half didn't need the food to survive.

"Are you sure Danny? You haven't eaten in a few hours." Grace said shyly.

_Oh great, she's got a crush on me._ Danny thought. "Really guys, I'm fine. What else do you want to do?" He asked.

"Wow, I don't know." Carly said.

"I guess we can split up now. Wasn't there something you wanted to help your uncle with?" Josh said.

"That can wait if there is something else you want to do. I haven't spent a lot of time with people, other than my uncle and his coworker, since I go here." Danny said.

"It's cool. We need to go to the library to return some books anyway. Come on Gracey." Fran said. Danny had found out they were twin sisters, even though they looked nothing a like. "Bye guys." They said.

"Hey wiat for me, I want to go." Sara said. "Bye." She waved to Carly, Alex, and Danny.

"Bye guys." Carly said.

"If you want to go Carly, you can. I need to go and help my dad fix the car anywway." Alex said. "Looks like you can go help your uncle now." Alex laughed as Carly ran after her friends. "Bye Danny. See you Monday." He said, walking away.

"Bye." Danny started walking the other way, and pulled out his cell phone. "Hey Uncle Tony. Can you guys meet me at Corporal Jenkins' house? I might be able to help with something." He siad when Tony answered. "Don't forget to tell Jenkins' where you're going." Danny hung up the phone, and went to find a place to transform. He flew to Jenkins' house to wait. He wouldn't go in until the other got there.

**Meanwhile:**

Tony hung up his phone. "Hey Boss. Danny wants us to meet him at Jenkins' house. He said he might be able to help us with the case." He said. "Corporal Jenkins, please come too."

Everyone got there guns, badges, and bags, and went to the house. "Why does he want us there? We already went threw the whole place." Ziva asked.

"If Danny thinks he can help, then it might have something to do with ghosts." McGee said.

It didn't take long to get there because Gibbs was driving. They looked around when they got out of the car. "Where is he?" McGee asked.

"Right here." Danny whispered into his ear.

"Geez." McGee jumped at the sound of Danny's voice. "Don't do that Danny." He said, holding his hand to his ear, trying to warm it.

"Sorry. Let's go. Can you still get into the house?" Danny asked.

"Yeah." Gibbs said. "But why?" He asked.

"As much as I hate to say this, I think Thomas might be dead as well. You said the neighbors saw him leave, but not come back, so it makes to think." Danny said.

"You think Thomas might be dead too?" Jenkins asked.

"Yeah." Danny said. "I have a way of telling if a ghost has been in the house at anytime. You've been here, right?" He asked Jenkins.

"Yeah. I came once, but I didn't stay but a minute. That was when the agents went to check things out." Jenkins said.

"Alright. Let's go." They all went into the house, and closed the door. Danny and Jenkins turned visible when it was closed all the way. Danny just stood there. His eyes turned completely purple. There was a slight temperature drop, and everyone, except Jenkins, who didn't even notice the drop, shivered involuntarily.

Everyone was encased in color, and the color followed them around. Gibbs was red, Tony was blue, McGee was grean, Ziva was...pink?, and Jenkins was orange, with a slight whiteish color to show he was dead. Then there was the dark blue color to show that there was someone else in the house resently, and also a light green color. Danny hadn't seen what color Thomas was, but he had seen what Corporal Kaithers' was. The light green belonged to him. Danny looked closer at the dark blue, and saw that it did, in fact, have a whiteish tent to it. Whoever it belonged to, was dead. "I'll be back in a minute." He said, then walked right threw the walls. He followed the blue haze to it's end. He found a man's ghost standing on a pier, looking out at the water. He was a small man, very skinny, but very tall. "Thomas?" Danny asked.

The ghost turned around. "Yeah? Who are you?" He asked.

Danny's eyes went back to normal. "I'm Phantom. I'm looking for you. I'm here to take you to your lover." Danny said.

Thomas' eyes widened. "You know where Drake is? Where is he?" He asked.

"Follow me." Danny flew back to the house with Thomas right behind him. He flew into the house. "I found him." He said just as Thomas also flew threw the wall.

"Tommy." Jenkins said.

"Drake. I'm so happy to see you." Thomas said. The two men hugged.

"Excuse me Thomas." Danny said. "Can you please help us with something?" He asked.

"Us?" Thomas asked.

"Yes. This is NCIS Special Agents Gibbs, David, McGee, and DiNozzo." Danny said. "Do you know where your body is?" He asked.

"Yeah. I do. It's in the water, right off the pier you found me at." Thomas said.

"Okay. I'll find it, and tell you where it is." Danny disappeared.

"What do we do now Boss?" McGee asked.

"We go and ask for a diving team. We tell them we got a lead saying that there is a body in the water." Gibbs said. He called the director, and got his diving team. They all went to the pier with Thomas leading the way. It took an hour for the team to get there, and in that time, Danny found the body, and helped guide them to where it was. None of the diving team member knew why they wanted to go to that area, but they went anyway, and sure enough, the body of Thamas Hanagen, roommate of Corporal Drake Jenkins.

On the body, they found evidence to put Corporal Craig Kaithers away for the rest of his life. In the end, Kaithers was in jail, and Jenkins and Thomas both moved on.

"I never get tired of that." Tony said.

Everyone, including Gibbs, agreed that it was something that was great to watch, and made them all happy.


	10. Chapter 10

**I own nothing what-so-ever. If I did, it would be all freaky.**

On Monday, Carly and Josh were waiting for him outside the school. "Hey guys." Danny said, waving to them.

"Hey Danny. Did you help your uncle like you wanted to Saturday?" Carly asked, waving back.

"Yeah. I helped them find the body of a dead marine's roommate." Danny said, shrugging

"You helped find a body? Did you see the body itself? Was it a skeleton yet?" Carly was all excited, almost jumping up and down.

"It's no big deal. No it wasn't a skeleton yet. They found it in the water. It hadn't been there for too long. The man had been dead for only about a week. Even with the water, he wasn't a skeleton yet." Danny said, trying to calm the hyper girl down.

"How did he died?" Alex asked.

"Stabed in the back, just like his roommate." Danny said, frowning.

"You say roommate like it's not really true." Everyone turned to see Josh and Frankie standing behind them.

"You're right. Thomas was Corporal Jenkins' lover, not just his roommate." Danny said, smirking at the knowing look in both Josh and Frankie's eyes.

They then heard the first bell ring, and rushed off to their classes. The teacher were, yet again, surprised at the knowledge Danny gave them on the subjects. Danny wasn't a dumb kid. He was smarter than people thought. When he was younger, when he first got him powers, he was falling behind in school, but after the astroid thing, the ghost activity in Amity Park went down, and he was able to study more, and found that he was very good with his school work, and that it wasn't as hard as he had first thought.

At lunch, Danny was glad that it hadn't started raining like the weather had said it would, he wanted to eat outside. He went to the tree he usually sat under, and too out the sandwich he had made before school. He had been waiting for Carly to show up, and wasn't disapointed when She came running over, once more dragging Alex behind her. "Hey guys." Danny said.

"Hey Danny. I thought we'd find you here." Carly said. He had only been in the school for one week, and Carly was already making fun of him for liking to sit outside, under the tree.

"'Sup Danny?" Alex said.

"Having a good day?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, I guess. I wanted to tell you that the dance is this Friday after school." Carly said. "So if you plan on taking your girlfriend, you need to tell her, like, today?"

"Okay. Thanks." Danny said. "How was the rest of your weekends?" He asked, mainly so Carly wouldn't continue their conversation from this morning.

"It was good. We both went to church on Sunday. You should come next Sunday." Carly said.

"I don't do church." Danny said.

"Why not? Don't you believe?" Carly asked.

"I believe, but I believe in ghosts too much to go to church, at least a normal church. I have gone to a special church a few of my friends go to." Danny said, talking about the small church like thing some of the ghosts made up so maybe they could get themselves to move on.

"Oh. I'm sorry you can't go now since you moved here." Carly said.

"It's cool. I can still go to the Washington DC branch if I wanted to." Danny said.

"Where is this church of your's?" Alex asked.

Danny froze up for a second. He hadn't really expected either of them to ask where it was. "I'm not really supposed to say where it is. I'll have to talk to the others first." Danny lied.

"That's a lie." Carly said, glaring at the other teen.

"Fine. The church is very far from here." Danny thought about it for a minute, and was about to say something else when his phone went off. "Uncle Tony? What's wrong?" He said, opening the phone.

_"We need your help, big time." _Tony said.

"I'm in school." Danny said.

_"You're the only one who can help. The whole NCIS building in over run with ghosts. Please Phantom, we need your help?" _Tony said.

Danny knew it was the ghost attack Skulker was talking about, and that it was big. Tony never called him Phantom, even when he was in his Phantom form, so he must have told the others in the building that he could get in touch with the ghost kid who fights ghosts. He also knew it must be big, because they called him period. Each member of Gibbs' team had ghost weapons and a mini-thermos, so if they were unable to fight them off theirselves, then it was bigger than they could handle. "I'm coming right now." Danny hung up the phone. "I have to tell you guys something." Danny said to the others. "Can you keep a secret?"He asked.

"I can." Carly said.

"Yeah, but what's wrong?" Alex asked.

"NCIS is under attack by ghosts, and I have to go help, but not really me." Danny said.

"What do you mean. How can you be going, but not going?" Carly asked.

"I'm not just Danny Fenton. I'm also Danny Phantom." Danny said. He looked around, and walked behind the tree. Carly and Alex followed. Danny then changed forms. Carly gasped, and Alex was too shocked to do anything. "See? I need to help NCIS, so please cover for me as best as you can. If someone asked, tell them I didn't feel well, and I left." Danny said.

Carly was the first one to snap out of her shock. "Won't they get mad at you?" She asked.

"Probably, but I don't care. That one of the prices a teenage hero has to pay." Danny said.

Carly got a good look at Danny. He was wearing cargo pants, a tight hoodie with a DP on it, combat boots, and gloves. He had goggles on his head. He had two guns hooked to his belt, and a strange thermos too. His hair was pure white. He also had a few small things attached to his belt. Everything was either black ot white. "We'll do our best." She said after looking him up and down.

"Yeah." Alex agreed,finally snapping out of his own shocked at seeing his new friend of only a week turn into a ghost. "Does this mean you're dead?" He asked.

"Not really. I'm only half dead. I'll explain everything later, okay. You can't tell anyone." Phantom took off toward NCIS at full speed. He had waisted a lot of time talking to his friends. He flew right into the building, and straight to where he felt everyone's auras. They were in MTAC. He flew threw the door, and found everyone standing around. Gibbs, Ziva, McGee, and Tony were holding the weapons and thermos' he had given them, and he saw a few other people also had weapons. The director was one of them. He flew to Tony to talk to him first, just to make sure no one would shoot him when he appeared. "I'm here Uncle Tony. Please make sure no one shoots me." He whispered to him.

"Okay." Tony whispered back. "Okay everyone. Phantom is here. Please do not shoot the white headed teenager that is going to appeared beside me." He said to everyone in the room.

Phantom appeared beside Tony with his hands up. "Hi." He said when everyone, but Gibbs and his team, just stared at him.  
"He looks like your nephew Tony." Someone said.

"Danny Fenton?" Phantom asked, pretending to be oblivious. The man nodded. "I get that a lot. I don't understand how we look so alike though. We are, in no way, related," Phantom said, shrugging. "Now about your ghost problem. I didn't see, or sense, any ghosts on my way in. I didn't go over the whole building, but still." He said.

"They're there. I don't know where they are, but they are there." Ziva said.

Director Vance was eyeing Danny with suspicion. "What's wrong Director Vance? Afraid I'll turn on you and side with the other ghosts?" Phantom mocked.

"How do you know my name?" Vance asked.

"I know everyone in this rooms names." Danny said. "I've been all through this building many times." Phantom said.

"How? No one has noticed you before." Vance said.

"Did anyone notice me come in here? I'm not human. I'm a ghost Director Vance." Phantom said, smirking.

"How did you meet Mr. Phantom, Agent DiNozzo?" Vance asked Tony.

Tony froze. He didn't know how to answer that question. He hadn't expected the Director to ask that question. He was about to started freaking out, and stumbling over his words.

"We met through his nephew Danny, right Agent DiNozzo?" Phantom cut in, knowing Tony would have stumbled over an answer if he hadn't helped.

"Right. He knows Danny from Amity Park." Tony said, relieved that Phantom had cut his off to answer the question.

"Really? How well do you know Danny Mr. Phantom?" Vance asked, not really wanting to believe them.

"First of all, call me Phantom. No need to add Mr. in front of it, I'm only seventeen. And second, I met Danny not long after I got to Amity Park. He surprised me because we look so much alike. After meeting him, I followed him around a lot, whenever I wasn't fighting a ghost. He's a mystery I'm determind to solve." Phantom smiled. "I followed him here from Amity. I still go to Amity sometimes, but I feel the overpowering need to protect Danny and his family. If I weren't already fighting a ghost, I would have tried to save his parents and sister. Every ghost has an obsession, mine is protecting people, especially Danny."

Vance still didn't look happy about letting Phantom help them, but he also had a look in his eye. One saying he knew that Phantom was their only hope of getting threw this. "Fine. How are you going to help us?" He asked the ghost, making a mental note to question DiNozzo later.

"Tell me what happened? From the begining?" Phantom said, getting serious instantly, shocking a few of the people in the room when the room itself got really cold. Phantom thought this was funny, but didn't laugh.

"Well..." Vance started, then looked at Gibbs, too shocked to really speak. He also knew that Gibbs knew what had happened better then him since he had been in the room when it happened.

**Not many chapters left. **


	11. Chapter 11

**I own nothing what-so-ever.**

**Flashback:**

Gibbs and his team had just got back from a crime scene. They were at their comuters doing what they did best. Suddenly the ghost detector Danny had given Tony went off with a loud scream. Everyone in the room jumped at the sound. Tony dug the thing out of his desk drawer. Danny had told him how it worked, but as Tony look aty it, he was beyond confused. Danny had told him that the little green dots were ghosts flying around, but the thing must have been messing up. There were a couple dozen green dots over the screen, There were so many that the screen was almost completely green.

"What is that thing DiNozzo?" Gibbs demanded.

"It's a ghost detector. I think it's messed up. It says there are hundereds of ghost in this room." Tony said.

Everyone who knew what Tony was talking about looked around the room. All of a sudden all the grren dots on the screen appeared in the room. Hundereds of ghost were in the room. The few non-agents in the room screamed. All the agents pulled their guns. Gibbs and his team all pulled the ecto-guns and thermos' out of their drawers.  
"What do you want?" Gibbs demanded of the ghosts.

"Kill the King, kill the King." All the ghost started to chant.

By now the alarms were ringing and everyone int he building was running around, trying to fight the enemy.

"Everyone to MTAC." Gibbs yelled. Everyone started toward the secure room. Gibbs knew that it wouldn't really help them, but at least it would help the others feel safer. Gibbs looked up and noticed that Director Vance was also going toward MTAC. Gibbs and his team grabed all the weapons Danny had helped them hide in the bullpin and took them into the other room to hand them out. Gibbs handed one to the Director, and then him and the rest of his team showed the others how to use them.

"Where did you get these Agent Gibbs?" Vance asked.

"We got them from Danny Phantom. He's a ghost hero from Amity Park. He came here for something, and gave them to us. He said that we might need them." Tony said.

"Did this Danny Phantom know this was going to happen?" Vance asked.

"I don't know." Tony said. He thought back to that night that Skulker came by. He had talk to Danny about something, and called him Your Highness. Were the ghosts talking about him? Did Skulker come to tell Danny about all this. He did seemed to be a little worried about something, even if he did hide it well.

A few ghosts came into the room, and they all did their best to fight them off, but there were so many ghosts, and so few agents with ecto-weapons. "We better call Phantom. He's the only who can help us now." Tony said. He hadn't wanted to call Danny since the ghosts were all chanting something about killing the King, and Skulker had pretty much called Danny the King.

"Alright. Call him." Everyone could see that Director Vance wasn't too happy about it. Tony called Danny's number.

**End flashback:**

Phantom nodded when they were done. "I knew this was going to happen." He whispered.

"You knew?" Vance asked. "Why didn't you say something, or do something to stop it?" He added.

"I didn't know when, or where it was going to happen. It's like with a terrorist attack, you may know it's going to happen, but if you don't know when or where, you can't stop it. I only found out about it a little while ago. I had a ghost 'friend' of mine come to me and told me something was going to be going down. He didn't tell me why, when, or where, said he didn't know. From what you just told me, it's a rebel. All the ghosts in this building, wherever they are, they are after the Ghost King." Phantom said.

"The Ghost King? Why would they come here to look for the Ghost King?" Vance asked.

Phantom thought for a minute. "We need to talk about something Director Vance. Let's go to your office. Only you, Gibbs, and his team can come. Gibbs, you and your team can give your weapons to the other people in this room who don't have any. They should leave them alone anyway. Keep the thermos' though, you might need them." Danny said. Together they all walked to Vance's office, invisibly. When they got in and closed the door, Phantom made them visible again.

"Would you be so kind as to answer my question now?" Vance asked, glaring at Phantom like he might bolt at any moment.

Phantom looked at his uncle. "It might help if I tell you something else first." He said, looking back at Vance. "You can't tell anyone. If this gets out, I'm as good as dead."

"You are dead." Vance said.

"Not exactly. I'm half dead." Phantom said.

"That's not possible." Vance said.

"Just let him talk Director." Tony said.

"I got into an accident a few years ago. It changed my DNA, and gave me ghost powers, and a ghost half. I'm not just Dannpy Phantom..." The white rings formed around Phantom's body and started to move. "I'm also Danny Fenton." He said when the rings vanished.

Vance blinked while staring at Danny, speakless. Danny Phantom was Tony's nephew Danny Fenton? Vance had talked to Danny few times, and even gave him permission to spend time here, even without Tony there, and also gave him permission to help on cases some. He had heard some about what had happened on a case a few months before, and was impressed by his skill in the field. He had even seen him solve problems other agents had with their cases. Everyone liked him a lot. He was a smart kid, and knew more about crimes and murder than most kids his age. "Well, that explains a lot." He said.

Danny laughed. "I'm sorry about all this." He said. "I didn't want any of you to get involved in this." He said.

"How does this explain why those ghosts would come here to get the king of ghosts?" Vance asked.

"I think I may know." Everyone turned to find the sorce of the voice. Abby and Ducky were standing behind them. Abby was the one who said the words.

"Me too." Tony said. "Why didn't you saty something Danny?" He asked the teen.

Everyone looked at Tony. "What are you talking about?" Ducky asked. Everyone else seemed to catch on.

"I didn't want you to get hurt Uncle Tony. I had many enemies before, but with after I defeated the former Ghost King, I got more. Being the King of all ghosts is a hard job, and enemies come with it." Danny said. He changed forms, and everyone gasped.

"I wasn't expecting this at all." Gibbs said.


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Danny Phantom, or NCIS.**

Danny let the black rings form around him. When they vanished, he heard everyone gasp.

"I wasn't expecting this at all." Gibbs said.

Danny was wearing black boots, black trousers, and a matching tunic. The tunic had his DP on it, but the DP had a crown overtop of it. The crown on his tunic, matched the one floating above his head. Danny's crown appeared to be made of wrought iron, with sharpened points. The whole thing was surrounded by green flames, and was floating a good inch and a half to two inches above his white hair. His hair and eyes stayed the same. He also had a broadsword attached to his belt. The hilt was green, and the sheath was black with green lines.

"You're really the ghost king?" Tony asked, shocked that he hadn't know this whole time.

"Yeah. The former ghost king attacked Amity Park on his way to taking over the human world. I stopped him, and got the title of king." Danny said.

"If you're the king, shouldn't you be in your kingdom, watching over it?" Ducky asked. He was confused, but hid it well. He had gotten a feeling from the teenager the first time they had met, but had said nothing about it.

"I don't have to be in the ghost zone to rule over it. Most of the ghosts with problems won't come to me anyway. The former ghost king wasn't the best king, so the ghosts are still a little frighten about coming to me. These ghost here, they are the rebelion. They are ghost who are deathly afraid to let me have the throne because I am not fully ghost. I've got the ones who suport me, and I've got the ones who don't. It's the same in every kingdom. I've proven many times that I can be a good king, and I've helped a lot of ghosts. Personaly, I didn't realise the rebelion had gotten so big, but it doesn't surprise me in the least." Danny said.

"Of course it doesn't surprise you Your Highness. Nothing surprises you anymore." Dannmy's ghost sense went off, and everyone turned to see Skulker appear in front of the door. Gibbs, Ziva, and McGee raised their thermos', but didn't suck the ghost in. They would have, but the way he said Your Highness, made him seem like one of the ones who surport Danny as the king. "I came to warn you, but I saw that you were not at school, so I figured that it had already started. I heard word from underground that the rebels were going to attack this building today. I saw a few ghosts heading this way. They must have sensed you change into you king form." The large mechanical ghost said.

"Everyone, this is Skulker. He's in charge of the army that pretects the palace." Danny said. "As for what I asked of you a few weeks ago." Danny looked up at the other ghost. Everyone noticed that Danny didn't seem at all worried about the ghosts Skulker said were comeing their way.

"I have located her, but I can't get close. I'm worried she might be afraid I'll take her back to Plasmius." Skulker said.

"I understand. Thank you for trying. After all this is over with, give me her location, and I'll talk to her." Danny said.

"Of course." Skulker bowed his head slightly.

Danny's ghost sense went off. "They're here. Get ready." He told the others.

In a matter of ten seconds, the room was filled to the brim with ghosts. Danny made three more theromo]

Thermos' appear out of nowhere, and Danny tossed them to the three unarmed people. "Just press point at the ghosts, and press the green button. Don't point it at me. Get out of here Skulker." Danny said. Skulker nodded and vanished. Danny raised his hand, and it started glowing green. When the glow was gone, a long staff was in his hand. It was made of the the same wrought iron as his crown. The top was a circle with a smaller one inside. The two circles were attached by eight wrought iron bars. On top of the outer circle, was three sharpened points, and, like the crown, it was surounded by green flames, but just on the top.

Everyone from NCIS was sucking up ghosts left and right. It didn't take long for Abby, Ducky, and Vance to get a hang of how to use the thermos'. Danny was hitting ghosts with his staff. The ghosts would vanish with every hit. The samll battle lasted about an hour, the ghosts just kept coming. When it was all said and done, everyone had a few cuts and bruises.

"Walker's going to have a hell of a time with those guys." Danny said.

"Who's Walker?" Vance asked.

"Walker is the warden of the ghost prison. He's obsessed with rules, and to him, they are rule beakers." Danny said. "I'm sorry you had to get involved," He said to everyone in the room. He then raised his staff, and everything started glowing green. "I hate to do this Dirctor Vance, but I only told you so you could help."

When the glow vanished, Danny was gone, and everything was back to before the ghosts attacked. Gibbs and his team looked around in shock. "Did Danny just send us back in time?" McGee whispered when they all gathered together.

"I think so." Ziva said.

Abby came running into the room. "Tell me it wasn't a dream." She said.

"If you're refering to the ghosts that attacked the building, and that Danny's the ghost king, then it wasn't a dream." Tony said.

Ducky then came walking into the room. "It was real then?" He must have heard what they had said.

"Yes Ducky, it was real. I guess Danny wanted you to know." Gibbs said. "He must not have wanted the Driector to know though. He said something about he only told him so he would help."

"Do you think he took everyone's memory? Everyone is acting as if nothing happened." McGee said.

"He probably did." Ziva said.

Everyone was silent for a few minutes. "Alright, back to work." Gibbs said.

Meanwhile:

Carly and Alex looked to find themselves under the tree they ate lunch at. They were more than confused. One minute they were in class, and the next they were under the tree. They saw Danny sitting beside them, smirking. "Hey guys." He said.

"What's going on?" Carly asked.

"I turned back time." Danny said.

"Why?" Alex asked.

"So no one could remember what happen at NCIS. I let a few people remember what happened though. I let you guys remember." He added.

"You can do that?" Carly asked.

"Yeah. I learned a few tricks from a friend of mine." Danny smirked. At one point in time, he wouldn't really have thought of Clockwork as a friend, but things changed when he found out he was the king.

"Wait a minute, does that mean we have to go through everything in our classes again? It was boring the first time, the second time around is going to be even more so." Carly whined.

"Not unless you use it to your advantage. Take what you learned the first time, and use it this time." Danny said.

"Is that how you know what is going on in class?" Carly asked.

"No. I can't turn back time a lot, it might mess something up. I've read my textbooks completely already. I'm a fast reader." Danny said.

"But he does have a point. We could use what we learned earlier to help us this time." Alex said.

Everyone laughed. A few minutes later, the bell rang, and they went their separate ways.

After school, Danny went home. Tony wasn't there, so Danny made dinner. Tony got there right before Danny finshed the food. " I have a feeling you want to talk about what happened today." Danny said.

"Maybe later. I know you had a reason for not telling me sooner. The only thing I'm worried about is introducing you to someone who's coming by in a few weeks." Tony said.

Danny was very confused by this. "Who?" He asked.

"My dad." Tony said.

**I do not own any of the clothes. The crown design belongs to kalifla on deviantart. All credit goes to him/her. I can't put a link up for it, but go to deviantart, and type the username in the search bar, you should be able to find the pic there. It's called 'Crown Of The Ghost King.'**

**This is the end of this story. Next one will be up soon.**

**The next one will not be a side story, but a full on story. There will be four in all, plus the different version.**


End file.
